Kokoro no Vocalo
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Len est un jeune homme arrogant, beau comme un dieu, attirant, intelligent. Mais il n'aime pas que ses anciennes conquêtes viennent l'emmerder. Il est plutôt du genre à aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs. Mais malheureusement les ennuis ne font que commencer et les mauvais souvenirs ressortent lorsqu'arrive Rin, une nouvelle élève. Je met T parce que lemon chapitre 4.
1. Chapitre 1: Kokoro no shônen

**_Cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite (octobre 2011) du moins que j'ai publiée. Chaque chapitre fait à peu trois pages word. Le début me dégoûte un peu des fois mais j'en suis contente et je trouve que l'avoir achevée après sept mois de parution me paraît titanesque. Cette fiction est une song fic à partir de Spice de Len Kagamine. J'ai adoré le thème de la chanson et j'ai tout adapté à mon goût. Cette fiction est aussi la seule qui n'ai jamais bénéficié de bêta-lectrice à sa fin. Je remercie notamment Tsuki-neesan, alias Mélanie pour ses bons conseils et sa présence toujours, heu...présente ? xD Du fait que je suis une grande paresseuse me paraît être impressionnant de finir une fiction comme celle-ci. Le pire avec les song fic, c'est de trouver un contexte je trouve (j'ai écrit beaucoup de song fic du coup je crois savoir de quoi je parle) et de trouver l'histoire qui nous mène à la chanson. Merci à Maëlle. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon petit Kokoro et j'espère que nous passerons ensemble le grade de ceinture orange._**

**_En réalité, cette fiction est le reflet de mes pensées des plus heureuses aux plus sombres. Elle est très personnelle. J'ai crée un Len qui me ressemblait sur certains points. Merci de comprendre l'état d'esprit que j'ai adopté pour écrire la fiction._**

**_À tous ceux qui ont lu le déplorable résultat de la prise de pouvoir de mon sadisme sur mon esprit (c'est lui m'sieur je l'ai vu l'faire xD!) MERCI DE TOUT COEUR_ **!

Disclamer : Yamaho corp. Gack corporation.

Appartement 639 tour 7 résidence Yamanajo

BIIP BIIP BIIP  
BIIP BIIP BIIP

Mon portable sonne...  
Bordel mais tu vas t'arrêter, oui?  
Nan mais quel est l'abruti qui m'appelle à 3h du mat' et des poussières! C'est pas possible d'être aussi mal élevé!  
Bon je décroche.

-Alloooo? Qui c'est?

-C'est moi , Luka. Où t'es?

Oups ! C 'est ma despotique de copine... Je me demande si elle sait que j'ai que 16 ans...

- Pourquoi? Et d'ailleurs dis-moi au moins "désolée de t'avoir réveillé, j'en suis navrée!" . Pff, aucune politesse! Pour information je ne connais que très peu de gens qui ont cours le lendemain qui passent leur nuit hors de leur lit ,non? Réponds-je en rigolant (malgré tout les bâillements que je pus émettre...)

-Bon t'es seul ? Me demande froidement ma petite amie .

-Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions? Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à te cacher! Je suis seul! Aucune forme de vie à part ma plante du salon , tu vois? Bon bisous j'ai cours demain...  
En parlant de choses que tu sais bien, Il n'y a que toi pour moi ...

-Bien . Bonne nuit.

Aucunes manière les gens de nos jours!J'en était où moi ? Ah oui! Je dormais avec un sourire béat! Bon , dodo!

Lycée de Kamaguchi, 8h 27 mn

Je crois que cet appel nocturne m'a épuisé , à moins que ce ne soit ma nuit avec Gumi? Bah je me demande ce qui m'a empêché de dormir. C'est sacré le sommeil! Mais une fois ma tête tombée sur mon bureau, le prof n'a rien de mieux à faire que crier :

-Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de Kyoto ! Viens Rin !

Une jeune fille rentre dans la classe le sourire au lèvres. Elle se présente. Une jolie fille rien de plus , aux yeux bleus pétillant de la jeunesse - quand je dis ça je me sens vieux - des jolis et courts cheveux blonds pailles , et pas très grande , sûrement 1m 59 je pense , je me demande quand je vais lui proposer de sortir avec moi... P't'être dans 5 jours c'est là que j'ai décidé de dire à Gumi que notre relation ne peut pas durer. Mais attendez qu'est-de qu'elle me fait comme coup foireux l'auteure? Cette Rin , c'est... c'est... c'est mon portrait craché! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau!

- Bon assis-toi à côté de Myzki, la fille brune au second de la classe, à la droite de Yûma ! lance le professeur Hiyama Kyoteru.

Myski et Yûma sont les deux délégués. Yûma est bien plus sombre que Myzki. Je ne les apprécie pas trop...

- Tu as compris, Rin? demande Kyoteru.

Lui je ne l'aime pas trop, parce qu'avec son air intellos de prof plus que respectable il me tape sur le système.

Lycée de Kamaguchi 12h 34

Je peux pas coucher avec mon reflet c'est impossible! Heu on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai remarqué notre ressemblance flagrante... Je déteste me faire remarquer je ne le supporte pas! Surtout pour des choses pareille on on risquerait de me demander des trucs un peu personnels... Faisons-nous tout petit! Avec un peu de chance on ne me remarquera pas! Je vais manger dans la classe, discrètement... Argh! Miku vient par-là ! Faisons-mine de ne rien voir... Avec un peu de chance elle s'en ira. Elle vient vers moi! Mince tactique de détourne ment d'attention: parler avec une autre fille. Bon à qui je parle, mhhh... A Teto! Elle est seule ça devrait aller!

-Heu salut Teto ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est la forme?

-Bonjour Len ! Comment vas-tu toi aussi? Tu as du pain pour ton bentô? J'adooooore le pain! Surtout le pain français je donnerais n'importe quoi pour aller dans une grande boulangerie française!

Wow . Si t'as de la bouffe t'as tout intérêt à lui en filer! Si elle ne mange pas de pain pendant une journée paraît-il, elle fait une dépression! Impressionnante cette Teto , avec ses couettes qui ressemble à des foreuses et sa faim constante... Elle ressemble un peu à une chauve-souris...

Bref Miku , arriva et se planta devant moi comme ça:

-Dis , Len-kun, tu fais quoi demain soir? J'organise une soirée pour la saint-valentin et je voudrais t'inviter. Tu veux bien?

-Heu , il y aura qui ?

-Des potes à moi, des filles et la nouvelle ,là, Lin ou Min, s'embrouille-t-elle.

-C'est Rin. Kagamine Rin.

Et là le coup de grâce: Rin s'était planté là , devant Miku et moi, en disant son nom de famille qui était... le même que le mien. J'ai comme l'impression que ça se gâte ... 'Faut qu'je file ! Vite retrait en crabe!

-Oh c'est marrant Len-kun elle a le même nom de famille que toi! EN plus vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau!

Abrutie de Miku. On dirait que son côté débile revient à la charge. A moins que ce ne soit constamment comme ça. Je crois que Hachune fait son grand retour . Quelle veine j'ai d'y assister!

-Ah bon tu trouve? Pas tant que ça quand même! Nous n'avons pas la même taille, ni la  
coupe.

J'essaie de me laver de tout soupçon. C'est pas gagné.

-Ben c'est une fille et toi , t'es un gars du coup t'as pas les cheveux de la même longueur! Quoique... Tu possèdes des cheveux plutôt longs pour un mec, tu te travestis pas , j'espère? me demande-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Merci Miku.

-Heu je sais pas trop... J'aime mes cheveux (ça attire les filles , les mecs efféminés idiote!) c'est sympa... Sinon pour ta fête des amoureux qui vient , précisément?

-Une fille de la fac de ma sœur , heu Muka ou Luka ... Je ne sais plus trop! Ce que je peux être étourdie!

I'm in the serious shit... I must find an exit... (en gros ça en français: je suis dans une groooosse merde et j'ai besoin d'une sortie... Bref vous aurez compris la teneur de ce message!)Finalement je pense que je devrais devenir homo les filles c'est trop compliqués... quoique je ne ressentirais pas les même sensation et je ne vais pas m'enfoncer dans les détails , c'est assez compliqué... Enfin toujours est-il que Rin , Teto et Miku/Hashune me regardait comme si elles possédaient des rayons x à la place (ce qui,je pense, ne leur déplairait pas vue ma constitution).

Attendez je remets la machine en marche. _Veuillez patienter. Merci de votre attente. REDEMARRAGE._

Luka va venir ... MERDEEEEEEEEEE! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire! Vite rompre avec Gumi m'approprier Rin, puis quitter Luka et enfin laisser tomber Rin! Un plan vachement machiavélique! Mais ma nature de don Juan en serait affectée et du coup je ne pourrais plus séduire qui que soit! Je me complique vraiment la vie pour rien moi!  
N'empêche que j'ai cours moi! Revenons à ces ennuyeuses équations...

Appartement 639 tour 7 résidence Yamanajo

- Oui je suis seul. Nan y'a pas de filles à la maison . Oui je me lave les dents. Non maman! Voyons! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un dépravé? Ah ben ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça! Je ne mets pas les filles dans mon lit juste après les avoir rencontrés! (en vrai oui! Mais je vais pas le lui dire!)Je ne suis pas fait de ce bois-là ! Bon maman je te laisse je dois réviser. Oui, Bisouus! Je t'aime! Non je ne passerais pas le reste de ma soirée à regarder des trucs cochons! Bon bye 'man!

Je l'aime énormément mais quelle plaie des fois! Revenons à nos oignons: Luka doit passer dans dix minutes mais j'ai dit à Gumi de m'appeler quand elle pourrait. Le truc c'est que si elle m'appelle pendant que je suis avec Luka, cette dernière va se poser des questions... Luka est en générale plutôt douce mais elle peut être sadique et me le faire subir. En fin de compte je suis piégé! DING DONG !

Merde! Voilà Luka j'ai été trop distrait et ça retombe sur moi! Bon 'faut que j'aille ouvrir.

-Bonsoir Lu-chan! Tu as fais vite dis-donc!

-Oui il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage. Et je constate que rien n'a changé depuis que je suis venue la dernière fois. Tout va bien en ce moment Len? Tu me semble patraque...

-Nan tout va bien je suis O.K. Et si on terminait ce qu'on n'avait pas fini la dernière fois ? Hein?  
-Heu oui...

Elle me rejoint sur le canapé où je me suis assis. Son décolleté si plongeant faisant belle mine ne laisse pas de doute quand à la nature de cette soirée...Je fais exploser chaque couture de son chemisier et elle, glousse en prévision de ce qu'il l'attend...

Lycée de Kamaguchi 10h42

Aujourd'hui programme fantastique: 8h contrôle de maths , 9h interro de japonais et 10h explication de nos épreuves de passages à l'université. Génial. Moi , que les études intéressent pourtant j'ai eu envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Cela abimerait mon beau visage mais bon aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je m'ennuie tellement!

DRIIING DRIIING! Ah la sonnerie, doux gong de la sainte récrée! Je t'aime tant... Tiens Rin est encore en classe... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

-Heu Rin qu'est-ce tu fous? Tout le monde est déjà sorti dans la cour. Tu attends quoi? Que ça sonne à nouveau?

-Non c'est un p'tit rituel pour moi: j'attends que tout le monde soit sortit pour que je sorte à mon tour!C'est simple non?

-Heu étrange rituel... Dis-moi Rin ça ne perturbe pas un peu de changer de classe en milieu d'année ?

-Non suteki!

-Hein suteki? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par goutte d'eau? Ça veut rien dire!

-Si on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau alors je t'appelle suteki! Me dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

-Si tu veux moi ça me va d'être surnommé suteki,si ça te plaît tant que ça!

-Oki! Bon tu sors , suteki?

Moi j'aimerais sortir de la classe mais on dirait que mes pieds ne veulent pas quitter le sol sur lequel ils sont posés... Est-ce que je suis paralysé? C'est n'importe quoi je me fais des films! Mais mon regard est tourné vers Rin... Je... Je me sens mal... Comme si me prenait par les tripes et qu'on me vidait de mon estomac et quand même temps j'avais faim d'une image et d'une odeur. Bon mes pieds 'faut bouger ! Bah j'arrive à sortir de la classe... C'est bon. Mais je n'avais ressentit cela qu'une fois dans ma vie c'était quand elle était là... Nan je dois pas penser à ça je vais redevenir mélancolique!


	2. Chapitre 2: Kokoro no Shôjô

Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 19h46

C'est le soir de la fête de Miku-chan pour la Saint-Valentin et bizarrement je suis stressé! Pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude de me stresser pour rien ... Étrange... Bon je dois me préparer.

3 mn plus tard:

En l'absence totale de vêtements portables dans cette gigantesque armoire qui ne sert à rien, j'ai tenté par tout les moyens de ressembler à quelque chose : le dernier jean qui n'était pas sale, le dernier T-shirt qui avait été sauvé de la soirée " rencontre " de samedi dernier, et la dernière paires de baskets qui n'étaient pas à laver. Bon plan pour la fête d'une amie, bravo mon Len ! J'étais ironique.

20 h 17mn Quartier Okusan Résidence Utakari Appartement 408

Si le paradis était un harem de belles jeunes femmes et filles, j'y suis ! L'ambiance est bonne et Miku est de retour. Hachune a laissé tomber le combat pour son cerveau car je doute qu'elle en ai un... Je n'ai pas vu Luka et je doute qu'elle vienne: elle est tout de même à l'université ! Lu-chan n'a rien à faire dans une fête pour ado en pleine puberté ! Tout de même soyons logique ! Bon je dois remplir mon répertoire de nom de jolies filles. Mettons-nous au boulot ! Tiens j'aperçois une jolie demoiselle qui n'attends que le prince charmant pour l'inviter à danser. Et si j'étais ce dernier le temps d'une soirée? Tentons notre chance! N'empêche que cette silhouette me rappelle bien celle de quelqu'un . Mais qui? Des cheveux roses , je connais peu de personne en possédant. Et une taille aussi fine? Qui est-ce ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous semblez bien triste; accepteriez-vous une p'tite danse avec un pauvre gars comme moi pour vous remonterez le moral? (le "accepteriez-vous" les fais craquer ! Continue comme ça Len!)

-Excusez-moi mais est-ce que je vous connais? Votre voix me dit quelque chose...

La tienne aussi Luka! M*******************rde! Pourquoi les beaux gars comme moi doivent être traité ainsi par le destin? Pourquoi moi ? POURQUOI?

-Heu vous avez l'air de me connaître, mais il semblerait que moi non car si j'avais déjà croisé la route d'une belle fille comme vous je m'en souviendrais. Mais si je vous rapportais du punch du buffet (Miku en avait disposée sur un buffet. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui faire boire de l'alcool soit la meilleure des solutions) ? Non Luka-chan ?

- Luka? Vous connaissez mon nom ? Mais attendez c'est ... c'est toi?

Nous marchions vers le buffet qui est plus éclairé et Luka ( qui n'est tout de même pas idiote ) semble me discerner parmi les reflets de lumière. Oh bon sang!

-Len-kun! Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que c'est une soirée de lycéens et d'étudiants! Pourquoi te trouves-tu dans une soirée telle que celle-ci! Je croyais que tu ..tu ... devais réviser pour tes examens universitaire... Tu m'as mentie? Alors que je suis ta copine ? Je n'aurais cru que tu puisse me, faire ça! Mais puisque tu es là profitons-en. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Mais bien sûr! Je voulais te faire une surprise!dis-je pris au dépourvu.

-Oh mais oui bien sûr... Je ne suis pas dupe, contrairement à ce tu te plais à penser, insiste-t-elle, en colère.

- Mais jamais je ne t'ai pris pour une idiote! Je te le jure!

- Et le fait que tu as 19 ans c'est aussi me prendre pour une idiote?

( Quitte à tenter le tout pour le tout, il est temps que je le lui dise: )

- Je n'ai...

Miku arrive en trombe manquant de me renverser à la fois le verre de punch que je tenais et...

-Hé Len-kuuuuuun! Tu viens danser avec moi ?j'ai peeeeersoooone!

C'est moi ou elle est bourré avant l"heure ?

-Dis dis tu viens? C'est ta copine? Oh mais c'est toi Luka?dit-elle avec un air étonné . Tu es l'amie de la fac de  
ma sœur Meiko! C'est moi Miku ! Je suis enchantée et étonnée que tu connaisses mon ami Len qui est dans la même classe que moi.

Miku je te hais pour ta délicatesse et ton tact . Je suis fini. La seule fille avec laquelle je puisse sortir tranquille sans me poser trop questions vient de me filer entre les mains . Merci!

- Bien, Len t'es obligé de danser avec moi! Me dit Miku en me prenant les mains sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste à part un haussement d'épaule adressé à ma regrettée copine.

Je suis maudit. Les femmes m'ont maudites. J'ai vraiment pas de pot ...

Après m'avoir fait tournoyer dans la pièce, et le coeur au bord des lèvre, elle me regarde avec insistance:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miku-chan? Tu veux dire quelque chose?

-Len-kun... Est-ce que on peut aller sur le balcon... s'il te plaît?

-Heu oui bien sûr!

20h 56 Quartier Okusan Résidence Utakari Appartement 408

Dans le froid de la nuit de février, Miku devrait être rouge et pourtant seules ses joues sont écarlates. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose de pas bon du tout va arriver , c'est mon instinct masculin qui me le dit et je me suis toujours fié à ce dernier...Enfin quand il me semblait juste.

- Len je .. je . Voulais te dire... Que nous nous connaissons depuis un sacré bout de temps..(oh non elle se tortille dans tout les sens c'est mauvais!) . Depuis le primaire et depuis cette époque je n'ai cessé de (non Miku ne le dis pas!) ... de ... de t'aimer. Len Kagamine je t'aime et si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi... voilà pour toi des chocolats: accepte-les s'il te plais...

Je savais qu'une merde dans le genre allait se produire. Pas que je n'aime pas Miku mais je m'étais promis de ne pas toucher à ce qui ne me semblait pas être du bon gibier. Après tout la chasse ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que lorsque la bête est fougueuse et pas facile à attraper.

-Heu je sais pas trop quoi dire tu sais je t'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami et je ne sais pas si je un jour je t'aimerais autrement qu'ainsi... Alors je ne peux que refuser ta proposition .. Tu sais je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis pas un gars pour toi... Sache au moins que tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Oh je ... (oh non elle pleure! C'est pas bon!) suis désolée de t'avoir ainsi déclarée mes sentiments à ton égard...ça à du te faire un certain choc venant de ta meilleure amie...

-Non je ne t'en veux pas mais tu as raison , quelque part j'ai été choqué... Mais en contre-partie de t'avoir déçue je peux faire ce que tu me demande...

-QUOI? Mais non tu n'es pas obligé mais non...

Elle réfléchit un instant ( chose rare ). Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Quoique .. j'aimerais que ... tu .. m'embrasse.. Tu veux bien?

-Oui.

Je me penche à sa hauteur pour toucher ses lèvres gelées. Elle aussi se met sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre ma tête. Son souffle me frôle et moi comme un idiot j'attends et je la regarde bêtement. Son joli visage tout fin et ses cheveux bleu flottent dans le vent. Ses yeux d'ordinaires pétillants, étaient , l'instant d'avant, doux et calmes, maintenant sont fermés. Son souffle se rapproche de plus en plus... Là. Nos lèvres se touchent. Ses lèvre sont effectivement gelées et se réchauffent aux contact des miennes. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Son nez gelé touche le mien. Mais il faut s'arrêter à un moment ou un autre ... Je m'éloigne doucement mais je sens le l'eau couler sur ses joues. Elle pleure une fois encore. Je ne voulais la faire pleurer.

-Miku-chan je... ne voulais te faire ... Je t'ai fais mal?je lui demande.

-Non, c'est pas ça... Mais retourne-toi.. discrètement...

Je me retourne et là vision d'horreur, Luka qui semble attendre dans l'ombre de l'escalier depuis un moment . Bon sang pourquoi maintenant? Hein?

Luka se met à parler:

-Len... Que fais-tu là? Et pourquoi tu viens d'embrasser Miku?

-...

No comment. La biche n'est finalement pas assez épicée. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de plat finirait bien.

-Hé bien j'attends .

Je ne vois pas son visage mais sa voix est trouble et de l'eau coule a ses pieds... Luka doit pleurer . Bon le gentleman que je suis doit agir. ça me saoule ce genre de situation.

-Luka... Je viens de dire à Miku que j'aimerais sortir avec elle et que j'allais rompre avec toi.(ok je suis pas si gentleman que ça moi...)

Je joignis le geste à la parole en prenant Miku dans mes bras; et déclare:

-Luka: je romps.  
Et là si je n'avais pas re

marqué qu'elle pleurais là, j'en sûr. De grosses gouttes tombaient par terre et ses joues rouges de honte.

-Len Kagamine je te hais! Dit-elle en dévalant le couloir à grande vitesse.

Oh la boulette . Je l'avais même pas remarquée et en plus j'ai embrassée Miku devant elle. Ce que la vie peut jouer de mauvais tours des fois... Et légèrement hasardeux qui tombent bizarrement sur moi. Haha... J'ai foiré à tout les niveaux. En tout cas ce gibier là était trop cuit.

-Luka! Attends c'est un malentendu! Je.. ne voulais que ça se passe ainsi! J't'en pris pardonne moi...je voulais te dire que je te quittais mais pas de cette façon . Et j'en suis désolé... Luka je ...

-Tu n'es qu'un menteur hypocrite qui a profité de moi! Tu m'as mentie en me disant que tu avais 19 ans et que tu allais à l'université! Tu m'as embobinée avec tes mots doux et tes regards de chiens battus! Tu m'as ... m'as... dis que tu n'y avait que moi pour toi... Était-ce vrai?

-Je ... je...(Il faut que je lui dise la vérité . Je dois le faire!) ...Non. Tu ne comptais pas tant que ça a mes yeux. Si je t'ai dis ça c'est avoir une copine plus vieille et plus belle que d'habitude. Voilà je t'ai tout dis. Tu as subie les idioties d'un gamin irresponsable et immature. (Quitte à lui sortir le grand jeu autant le finir en beauté! C'est parti!) Tu n'étais pour moi qu'une belle femme.

Je me suis en train de me foutre dans une merde à peine inimaginable.

Elle pleure très fort. C'est désagréable à entendre.

-Tu ... n'es salaud doublée d'un sale gamin pourri gâté! ugh.. Je t'aimais moi.. et toi tu as tout gâché . Je suis... ugh ... ugh ...

Elle se met alors à pleurer telle une gamine à qui on aurait refusée un glace et moi cela me fait quand même un peu de peine. Après tout c'est tout de même la cinquième à avoir tenue plus de trois mois sans que je la largue aussi méchamment ... Mais je suis moi et quand je trouve que l'animal ne me convient pas je le laisse.

-Luka... Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ces trois mois ensemble (j'ai tenu longtemps avec elle !) . Je ne les regrettent pas. Je te dis au revoir je rentre chez moi. Tu viens Miku?

-Heu oui.. Au revoir Luka, bonne soirée.

Luka sanglote de plus belle alors et moi impuissant , je referme mon étreinte sur la main de ma meilleure amie..


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kokoro no onna

Chapitre 3

Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 22h 56

Arrivé chez moi je réfléchis à ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Jamais je n'avais fait ça auparavant ? C'était la première fois que je rompais avec une fille comme ça, de cette manière.

En embrassant une fille devant elle. J'avais déjà été cruel avec certaines nanas mais jamais ainsi. Mais j'y pense ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me triturais l'esprit ? Hein pourquoi ? Luka ne comptais pas tant que ça pour moi. En réalité c'est plutôt pour Miku que je m'en fais. Après tout, je l'ai planté sur place et en partant avec ses chocolats (qui sont délicieux, elle a vraiment un don pour la cuisine!) .

Pas trop sympa de la part de celui qu'elle aime . Mais je pense que le fait de l'avoir embrassée arrange quelque part la situation. Miku aura au moins un souvenir de cette satanée soirée! Mais il n'empêche que je suis crevé moi! Bon cette nuit, je dormirais seul, j'aurais plus de place (voyons le bon côté des choses -soyons optimiste) .

Lycée de Kamaguchi 18h 39

Rin n'est soit pas venue à la soirée soit je ne l'ai pas vue (ce qui est plus probable car je ne suis resté qu'une heure.).

Miku se comporte très normalement contrairement à ce que je pensais . Elle me parle , rigole avec moi et se plaint de la journée de fous que nous passons. Rien d'anormal semble-t-il.. Mais encore lors de la dernière heure de cours je la vois en train de pleurer dans un coin sombre du couloir. Embêté, je vais la voir et lui demande:

- Qu'y a t-il Miku?

- Rien du tout ... rien..je vais bien. snif...

Elle est en pleurs (pire qu'hier) et a le teint blafard.

- Tu ne vas pas bien et ce n'est pas rien du tout ! Allons a l'infirmerie!

- Merci je ne suis pas souffrante alors laisse-moi! Len!

Je me retourne et la prends dans mes bras en lui murmurant que si je m'inquiète je serais triste et que si elle ne voulait pas que je sois triste nous devions aller à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'elle a .

Mais soudain en la prenant par la main , Miku tombe dans les pommes et je la rattrape au vol. Elle est vraiment très légère, c'est mignon. Je la tiens dans mes bras en courant à l'infirmerie, m'inquiétant quand même.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Vite Vite! Il y a une élève qui s'est évanouie!

L'infirmière se retourne, elle est au téléphone, demande quelque chose et vient vers moi.

- Kagamine, mais que...?

- Vite mademoiselle! Miku Hatsune s'est évanouie! Il faut faire quelque chose!

Le meilleur ami qui s'affole, ça marche toujours.

- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas je m'en occupe, me rassure-t-elle. Assis-toi et calme-toi. Je me charge de Miku d'accord? Bois un verre d'eau, me dit-elle en me tendant un verre rempli.

Je m'assois alors près de mon amie dans les vapes et attends. L'infirmière déboutonne la veste de Miku pour écouter son pouls. Elle se retourne alors vers moi en me disant avec un petit sourire soulagé :

- Elle va bien , c'est juste une chute de tension , ce n'est pas trop grave , mais par contre il semble qu'elle n'ait pas mangé depuis un moment...

- Quoi? Mais je l'ai vue manger à la cantine! Je m'écrie.

Il faut que je demande à m'inscrire au club théâtre.

- Mais quand l'as-tu vue? Me demande-t-elle.

- Juste au moment ou elle prenait son bentô dans son sac et montait sur le toit pour le manger. Nous avons mangé ensemble. Je ne souviendrais si Miku n'avait pas mangée!

- Et pourtant elle n'a rien avalé. Elle nous a fait une petite crise d'hypoglycémie. Veille à la raccompagner et à ce qu'elle mange ne serait-ce qu'un biscuit ou une tranche de pain. Je compte sur toi. Bon je vais la réveiller.

Et elle va la réveiller.

Miku remise de ses émotions remercie Mademoiselle Kurosawa et part avec moi, elle reste comme une amie. Mais bon sang qu'elle est mignonne avec sa veste à moitié boutonné et ses joues rougis. Tout ça rend très lolicon. Pendant le chemin vers chez elle , Miku est gênée. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Elle me pose les questions suivantes:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi?

- J'en ai le droit non? Tu es pâlichonne, du coup je me pose des questions, c'est normal car tu es ma meilleure amie !

- Ah... Je te remercie de ton attention... ça me touche beaucoup !

- Y'a pas de quoi! Lui-dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle m'excite. Je me sens stimulé, là tout de suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'excite.

- Et je te rassure tout de suite ça ne m'embête pas du tout de te raccompagner, je lui assure avec un sourire qui est selon moi, épicé.

Son sourire revient et ses joues se recolorent de nouveau.

- Len , à propos de hier soir... Que souhaiterais-tu...?

- Moi ? Je... Sais pas trop... Je lui dit en lui serrant encore plus fort la main.

Bon sang c'est hypocrite de dire ça. Mais finalement je crois que je vais sortir le grand jeu. Elle me donne envie d'elle, c'est irrépressible . Bon sang

- Miku , je ...Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?

Voilà ça sort...

- Je crois que je t'aime !

Là je me sens débile. Répéter un nombre incalculable cette phrase me rend débile.

- Je te l'ai dis et te le répète : Je t'aime moi aussi... Et je te réponds : oui je veux bien sortir avec avec toi...

Je prends son fin visage entre mes mains gelés du mois de février et l'embrasse passionnément. Ce n'est pas le chaste baiser que je lui ai donné hier mais un baiser d'amoureux fous de passion . Elle aussi me le rends et encore plus fort pinçant presque ma peau de ses petites main froides.

- Miku... je suis amoureux de toi je crois...

Toujours à mentir. Je ne t'aime que parce que tu m'excite.

- Len... Je t'aime moi aussi ...

Et là le ciel qui était aussi bleu que les cheveux de Miku , devient alors orangé et rosé comme le sentiment que j'éprouve ...

Je la raccompagne donc mais elle est serrée contre moi et moi la chaleur de son corps provoque une certaine excitation.

- Tu mangeras quelque chose, d'accord?

- Oui je te le promets, pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes...

Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 19h 28

Miku me faisait l'effet d'une drogue: je me sens dépendre d'elle de ses sentiments envers moi et de sa joie...Ma tête est en feu et mains tremblent dès lors que je suis en sa présence... Mon estomac me joue des tours en se nouant et me disant que je n'ai plus faim. L'envie d'elle me prive de mes besoins vitaux ! C'est réellement dangereux une femme !  
Je dois dormir pour reprendre des forces. Et manger. En parlant de manger 'faudra que j'aille voir aussi si Miku a mangé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en manque de sucre. Ça reste mon amie.

Lycée de Kamaguchi 12h 21

Miku et moi prenons notre déjeuner avec ses amis Gumi (oh tiens, on dirait que c'est une fille qui oublie vite avec qui elle dort celle-là!) , Teto (avec son pain de riz comme par hasard...) et Rin (elle est toujours joyeuse )ainsi qu'un gars nommé Kaitô qui est l'ami d'enfance de ma copine. Ce type-là est très étrange: il a les cheveux bleu marine.. Et il paraît qu'il s'est fait cette teinture lorsqu'il avait 12 ans ... Mais à l'époque il appartenait à une espèce de bande de collège ... Il les aurait quittés car il martyrisaient des élèves pour rien. J'allais découvrir que je ne vivais pas vraiment dans le monde réel ... Explication: il prends sa boîte à bentô d'un air gourmand et en sort.. De la glace. En plein hiver. Je lui pose la question suivante:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec de la glace en plein mois de février (il n'y a que moi dans ce lycée pour oser parler à un troisième année avec autant d'aplomb! Mais je vais découvrir que lui parler sur ce ton ne sert à rien:) C'est complètement débile! T'es fous ou quoi, t'as envie de choper la crève?

Un temps de silence. Il reprend de la glace. Il me répond.

- C'est juste que j'adore la glace comme Teto-chan aime le pain! Et je suis comme elle je ne pas m'en passer et je me fiche des risques que je prends! C'est trop bon!

- Ah, est le seul truc que je trouve à dire ...

- Je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'aime trop ça!

Je tente de changer de sujet.

- Tu faisais parti d'une bande au collège non? Pourquoi t'es plus avec eux maintenant?

Quand je vois les regards qui se tournent vers moi , l'air bizarre je me sens mal...

- Heu je ne voulais te vexer ni te froisser! Je te prie de m'excuser de t'avoir offensé!

J'ai merdé j'en suis sûr.

- C'est rien t'inquiète! Je vais te dire pour quoi je ne fais plus partie des maintenant : Miku me reprochait de rester trop avec eux et de ne plus venir la chercher à la sortie du primaire, alors j'ai laissé tomber ces nases de un parce que leurs méthodes j'approuvais pas et de deux parce que je ne peux rien refuser à ma Miku , hein Miku-chan?

- OUI! Mon onni-san c'est lui!s'exclame ma chère et tendre...Je le connais depuis que j'ai 7ans et c'est un peu comme mon grand frère!

- Ben _suteki,_ ça va pas? T'es tout pâle! Me, lance mon alter-ego.

- Nan nan, tout es O.K ! même si un soupçon de jalousie m'étouffe.

- Tu t'sens pas bien Len-kun? C'est vrai que t'as l'air patraque tu veux que je te porte à l'infirmerie comme tu l'as fais? Me dit-elle avec un peu d'ironie que j'ai du mal à ne pas rire.

- À l'infirmerie? Raconte raconte ! la presse Teto et Rin.

Les femmes c'est vraiment mortel. Ça vous pousse de votre place et vous laisse mortifié.

Évidemment une fille ça sait pas vraiment tenir sa langue. Moi blasé et philosophe dans un coin et Miku, contant notre petite aventure d'hier comme si c'était Roméo et Juliette. Je me pose de réelles questions sur le beau genre. Du genre: pourquoi plus elle sont jolies plus elles parlent... Tandis que Kaitô se met à chantonner un air ou le mot Ice revient constemment...

-Du coup maintenant on sort ensemble! conclut-elle. C'est pas génial? ! (maintenant c'est son Kaitô onni-san qui est jaloux haha ! Bien fait sale bleuté!) Hein Len-kun?

Cerveau à Len ! Elle te parle !

- Hein ? Heu oui je t'aime moi aussi mais tu veux bien me laisser tranquille trente secondes je me repose chuis crevé!

- Oui Len-kun! Repose-toi!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Candy's heart

Chapitre 4

Lycée de Kamaguchi 13h 45

- Rangez vos livres , nous allons procéder à un travail de groupe : mettez par groupe de deux et vite je vous prie ! s'exclame la voix de Kyoteru.

Je me mets avec Rin qui me l'a proposé un instant avant, et nous devons réaliser une dissection d'une souris. J'avais lavé mon uniforme hier soir, je me rends compte que c'était inutile... Je finis de découper le rongeur en dizaines de morceaux et ...

- Bon il faut bien aller jeter cette stupide bestiole! Je m'y colle! Me lance Rin.

Je la regarde, un peu étrangement, comme si traiter une souris de stupide bestiole représentait un blasphème.

- OK, j'aquiesce, c'est comme tu veux, mais tout de même ça pue tu trouve pas? Comment tu fais pour ne pas sentir cette odeur affreuse?

- Je fais comme si elle n'existait pas... C'est comme l'odeur de l'envie, de l'orgueil, de la paresse ou même la colère je fais comme si... Comme toi tu fais ! Me dit-elle avec le sourire de l'innocence.

Déconcertant ce joli visage... Je ne pourrais pas résister si elle me proposer de sortir avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas si elle me satisferait comme la pensée de Miku le fait. Non cette pensée, celle de Rin, m'est agréable. Douce, presque... Citronnée ? Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment, elle n'est pas comme toute ses femmes qui n'espèrent que l'extase auprès de moi. Elles en sont pathétiques. Et moi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Rin ne semble pas rechercher ce genre de plaisir à mes côtés.

* * *

Appartement 639 tour 7 résidence Yamanajo 17h56

Miku doit venir me rendre visite pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Ça doit faire deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Savoir qu'une vierge sonne à ma porte excite à un de ses points mes sens que je crois que ma virilité ma prendre le dessus au sens littéral. Mais tout doux, amigo...Elle ne serait pas prête à coucher alors que ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est " ensemble". Je dois me retenir.. du moins plus que d'habitude. Miku est trop délicieuse pour je me permette de la laisser se barrer. La sonnette retentit. Celle-là au moins aura réussi à trouver la porte et l'immeuble. Je cours lui ouvrir. Elle est encore plus sexy que d'habitude quand elle le veut... Ses longs cheveux sont tressés et forment une longue queue de cheval. Sa robe lolita lui va à ravir et son air un peu timide et un peu insolent me fait toujours l'effet d'une bombe à un endroit stratégique...

Je suis affligé par mes pensées tonitruantes quand Miku semble hésiter sur quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

Elle m'attrape par le cou et m'embrasse de toute la force de ses petits bras. Si elle veut dominer la danse elle se trompe de partenaire... Je réponds positivement à son baiser en lui redonnant le rouges aux joues. Je n'arrive pas à résister à son parfum de bonbon léger et à ses battements de cœur. Je referme la porte d'une main et prends Miku de l'autre. Je l'attrape et la fait tomber sur le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser , ne reprenant presque pas mon souffle. Je commence à défaire sa veste et elle rougit encore plus .

- Heu Len? Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu loin là?

Je m'arrête un instant et reprend mon activité.

- T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais... lui-dis-je en lui embrassant le cou et les oreilles. J'ai trop envie de toi, de ton odeur et de ta peau. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, je veux te sentir te toucher te goûter … je lui souffle, haletant.

- Len je...

Elle hésite.

- Oh et puis moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

- Je t'aime moi aussi...

Voilà . Je ressors le même monologue qu'a toutes ces filles et ça chauffe plus bas...

* * *

Attention: ceci est mon premier lemon ! Je prierais tout de même les âmes sensibles de ne pas lire ce passage! Alors faîtes attention si vous n'aimez pas les bisous alors vous n'aimerais pas ça! D'ailleurs il n'est pas terrible alors c'est vraiment avec honte que je vous prie de ne pas lire une telle chose ToT

Je commence à la déshabiller avec expérience et manière tout en la chatouillant et en lui soufflant dans le cou. Elle rougit de plus belle et se transforme en écrevisse.

Sa veste partie, il ne reste que sa robe plus difficile à enlever. Je la lui retire en la faisant lever les bras parce que je couvre son corps fin de baisers sulfureux. Mes mains ne tiennent plus en place et je retrouve mon instinct naturel. Toutes les fois où je l'ai fais avec d'autre filles sont effacés pour laisser place à celle-ci...Je tiens fermement Miku par la nuque où je souffle sensuellement.

Ma main droite caresse sa joue doucement tandis que la gauche est plus baladeuse . Je la mets sous son débardeur court et la fait glisser jusqu'au soutien-gorge de ma chère et tendre. .. Ce dernier retiré, je l'enlève discrètement et continue à fougueusement embrasser ma dulcinée... Nos vêtements se retire au fur et à mesure que nos étreintes sont longues. Mes baisers sont brûlants de passion pour ses joues rouges , pour son corps fin et léger, pour ses longues et fines jambes sa peau et son odeur sucrée au goût de bonbon que je n'ai de cesse de lécher longuement.

Son parfum met en éveil tout mes sens et ça chauffe énormément plus bas . Nus comme à notre venue au monde, je commence à la sentir . L'embrasser ne suffit déjà plus. Je dois faire plus. C'est là que je me rends compte que ma braguette ne peut plus retenir ce que j'ai d'assez cher. Mais cette idiote se tortille dans tous les sens.

- Heu Len?

- Oui ?

Je m'interromps.

- Je ...enfin c'est ma première fois alors...heu si … heu...

Elle bredouille des mots inintelligible. Si elle pouvait se grouiller... J'ai vraiment envie d'elle...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ... je serais doux...

- Len nous sommes dans la salle à manger, finit-elle. Si on..on ..allait le ...enfin dans la chambre?

Soudain je comprends. Mon cerveau ne se situe pas vraiment dans ma tête en cet instant.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas , tu sais ...

Je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à mon lit et la dépose délicatement. Je lui embrasse les seins en douceur et elle semble apprécier. Je lui suce les lobes d'oreilles

Elle gémit mais légèrement , car si je lui faisais mal , je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Mais elle sourit et ça me rassure. Lentement mais sûrement je me poste au-dessus d'elle. Après tout ne suis-je pas un professionnel en ce cas-là ?

Mon corps est traversé par des décharges électriques incontrôlables. Mes talents en action, voilà ce qu'elle va voir ! Je lui écarte les jambes en continuant à lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle se laisse faire , et son regard veut tout dire. Ses seins se dressent et elle gémit de plus belle. Miku est sans doute apeurée mais je vais être doux; ça me changera de Luka où elle me dominait. Miku s'agrippe à mon cou comme si elle savait le faire depuis qu'elle est née. Elle souffle de plus en plus fort. Je ne force pas le passage mais demande la permission. Je rentre et elle crie. Plus profond. Je continue de bouger de plus en plus vite. Elle suit le mouvement. J'ondule comme un poisson dans l'eau et me faufile dans les méandres de son être. Encore plus profondément, jusqu'à sentir les parois de son parois de son être parcourues de battements de veines... Nos corps se confondent et nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Un être entièrement fait d'amour pour elle et de plaisir pour moi. Je lui souffle alors à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » par lequel elle me dit, en soupirant et gémissant - ce qui signifie que je rends bien mon affaire - : « Moi plus que tout ...je t'aime.. » et nous continuons notre affaire jusqu'à ce nous tombions de fatigue. Miku s'est endormie sur le lit. Je lui susurre alors à l'oreille des mots d'amour que j'ai dû prononcer des milliers de fois... Je crois que c'est la première fois pour une vierge que je me donne autant à fond...Je viens juste de toucher l'oreiller pour m'endormir que la sonnerie retentit.

Fin du lemon ou du moins ce qui y ressemble... Heu je suis nulle pour ce genre de choses .. Ma timidité m'en empêche... ^^"

* * *

-Len tu es là? C'est moi Luka j'aimerais te parler.. Tu veux bien ?

Quoi mais c'est encore c't'embrouille?! Que...que... Qu'est-c'quelle vient faire -là à cette heure-ci ( je jette un coup d'œil au réveil: 21h30. Ah. Il n'est pas si tard...)

- J'arrive deux minutes...

- Bien j'attends... répond-elle.

J'enfile un tee-shirt et un jean pour sembler présentable. Puis je me nettoie le visage de la sueur .

- Je suis là , lui-dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Ah! Len je suis contente de te voir! Me dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis content moi aussi heu, Luka...

Tu ne sais pas à quel point..

- J'en suis heureuse moi aussi ..Mais heu Len tu es en sueur! Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci?!

- Rien du tout, haha, je tente de me justifier. Sinon que voulais-tu me dire?

Elle se tortille dans tous les sens. Ses joues d'ordinaire pâles sont rouges.

- J'étais désolée de la tournure qu'avait prise notre relation alors je venue te dire que j'aimerais qu'on se remette ensemble..Tu...Tu voudrais bien?

Argh. J'ai comme l'impression que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a des pauvre types comme moi...Je ne veux pas lui faire trop de mal mais je dois lui faire comprendre que je n'ai plus rien à faire d'elle.

- Heu Luka ...

Autant y aller franco.

Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant .

Un air de surprise se lit presque sur son visage.

- Ah je.. Quoi?! Mais mais que comment? Avec qui ?

Elle est choquée. Bouleversée même.

- Miku Hatsune.

- Quand?

- Depuis le soir de la fête.

Luka hausse les épaules. Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus de chance. Hé oui l'épice du plaisir n'est plus à toi...

- Ah... je vois ...Ma place est donc prise... Je te souhaite...du ..du bonheur avec elle, me dit-elle avec peine pour cacher ses larmes de tristesses.

- Luka, je ne t'aimais pas mais te considérais plutôt comme un bonne amie...Une amie avec

qui j'aimais passer mes soirées.. Tu vois?

- Oui je vois . Au revoir Len ... J'espère qu'on se reverra...

Et elle part en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire pleurer les filles mais là j'ai comme une petite réjouissance intérieure... Elle m'a eu trop longtemps. 'Faut céder sa place de temps en temps ma vieille Luka... Je me lève pour aller boire de l'eau.

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Len t'es oùùù? J'suis dans un état tu peux pas savoir , crie-t-elle dans le couloir de l'appart'. Mon coeuuur t'es où?

Pas de doute elle est stone.

- Miku je suis là. Viens je vais faire à manger et ce sera bientôt prêt.

- Ah merci j'ai super faim ! J'ai dormi comme un loir!

- J'ai crus entendre que tu ronflais ... lui-dis-je , taquin

- Hein que quoi? MAIS n'importe quoi!

- Je plaisante t'es encore plus drôle quand tu es en colère...

J'épice, encore et toujours...

- Je t'aime tu sais .. Et je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'aie .. heu enfin voilà quoi... Parce je sais que celui que j'aime m'aime en retour ...

La fille avec qui je vient de faire l'amour m'aime. Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte qu'elle est juste un moyen de tirer un coup...

* * *

Moi je me dis quand je regarde ça : " WTF ? pourquoi j'ai écrit une telle... chose ? ". M'enfin ce qui est fait est fait, et si je pouvais tout réécrire ( ce que je peux faire -mais j'ai la flemme-) je le ferais. Mais après je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont dû supporter cette ... chose (?) et le soutien de plusieurs personnes pour me forcer à ficker ( à cause de la troisième j'ai pas trop le temps d'en passer un peu sur mon ordi...).

BREF, à la prochaine et MERCI !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ore no Kokoro

Ce chapitre date d'il y a ... cinq moi ? :D

Bon bah, voilà un cinquième chapitre achevé depuis longtemps, que j'avais la flemme ( énormissime ) de poster, donc je m'excuse humblement de mon retard impardonnable ! Bonne lecture ( même si cette fic est pourrie ^^) !

Chapitre 5

Parc de Ryokagane 12h45

La semaine d'après, avec Miku nous nous baladons au parc et avons discuté en toute simplicité de tout et de rien. Avec naturel, Miku m'a dit qu'elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec ses petits copains , qui ne valaient rien à côté de moi . Comme je me dois de jouer un rôle, je l'ai prise par la main et j'ai continué ma marche avec elle. Une vague de plaisir et d'envie me comble. Malgré tout je ressens encore un peu ce vide. D'immense , il est devenue moyen mais la plaie n'a toujours pas cicatrisée. Elle a insisté pour parler de moi. N'oublie pas ton rôle. Ajoute du sirop à l'histoire. Je me suis donc exécuté :

- J'habitais avant pas loin de Nagoya, et j'avais une amie qui avait le même âge que moi. Nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Elle était très jolie et je l'aimais beaucoup. Nous jouions ensemble très souvent étant donné que nos maison étaient côte à côte. Elle était naturellement blonde comme étant donné ses origines étrangères comme moi. Mon amie était très casse-coup et faisait beaucoup de tour aux gens qu'elle aimait bien. Mais un jour elle avait insisté pour aller jouer dans une forêt où les animaux sauvages pullulaient. Je l'ai suivi puis, ce sont les bêtes qui nous suivis. Je courais à perdre haleine et elle était bien loin devant. Je ne m'inquiétait que pour elle cependant. Puis quand je suis sorti de la forêt, et elle n'était plus là. J'ai entendu des cris et ai cherché qui les poussait. Mon amie était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'enlevait. Elle se débattait, cherchait à s'enfuir mais n'y parvenait pas... J'ai accouru à son secours mais c'était trop tard: le ravisseur avait prit la fuite avec mon amie et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Tiens on dirait qu'elle va pleurer. Si t'es pas capable de supporter ça, tu te tais et tu ne demandes rien.

- C'est triste , souffle Miku. C'est vraiment affreux. Et personne n'a donné de signalement?

- Le pire, je continue, c'est que lorsque je suis rentré chez moi en courant, sa maison était vide et il y avait sa mère, qui pleurait dans une voiture avec un inconnu au volant. Elle lui a demandé de s'arrêter, et m'a dis que j'étais l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour sa fille. Puis elle est partie . Et je n'ai plus jamais revu ni sa mère ni mon amie. Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom...

Je perds mon regard dans les grands yeux de Miku et me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle me prend de vitesse et se lève avant moi. Le contact chaud de ses lèvres dans le froid de février me fait oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi: les oiseaux qui ont su rester malgré l'hiver, les arbres dénudés et les passants autour de nous, tant le plaisir éprouvé me rend malade. C'est sûr Miku est du genre sucré. Soudain j'entends un tonitruant :

- Hey Len-kun ! Miku-chan ! Comment ça va? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Oh vous vous embrassez ! Mais que c'est mignon non Neru-san ?

Oh voilà Kaitô avec une fille de la classe de 1-E . Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Neru Akita et on dit que tout l'ennuie... Étrange fille... Elle possède une couette nouée sur le côté et elle ressemble à Miku mais en blonde. J'ai jamais tenté de la draguer, celle-là... Toujours un air trop amer pour moi.

Neru texte constemment et ne peut pas se séparer de son portable. Les rumeurs qui courent sur elle ne vont pas en son avantage. Elle est désagréable et à ce qu'on dit aussi elle déteste Miku.

- Hey coucou Kaito-niichan ! dit Miku en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hé calmes-toi Miku tu vas me faire mal! Dit Kaitô-san en riant. Tu n'es plus aussi légère qu'avant!

- Méchant! Heu bonjour... Akita-san c'est ça? Demande gentiment Miku-san.

Neru-san relève son nez du portable et lâche un :

- Humpf... Ouais, mais ne me parle pas, tu veux ?

Ouh ça c'est amer. Je ne regrette pas de pas me l'être faite. Toujours trop amer.

- T'es pas très sympa, lui-dis-je. Tu pourrais être plus gentille... Moi, c'est Len Kagamine, en première année, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi?

À nouveau elle daigne me répondre :

- Oui t'es le gars qui s'est à peu près tapé toutes les filles de 2ème et de 3ème années nan?

Quelle salope. Je vois bien que je la perturbe mais c'est pas une raison pour m'emmerder.

- En effet c'est bien moi..je lui réponds. Et toi tu es la très réputée Neru Akita, celle qui emmerde le monde par quelque temps qu'il fasse?

- Exact monsieur j'me-les-fais-toutes!

- Très juste mademoiselle je-peux-pas-lâcher-mon-portable!

Elle ferme le clapet de son téléphone et remonte les manches de son manteau en me fixant.

- Oh là calmez-vous, intervient Kaitô-san, ça sert à rien de se disputer!

Je renifle d'un air qui ne plairait à personne et attrape le bras de l'autre andouille en bleu pour qu'elle lâche la seconde andouille aussi en bleu mais avec une écharpe cette fois-ci.

- Oui ce n'est pas un peste comme elle qui va me gâcher la journée ... Viens Miku-san!

Elle met trente ans avant de se rendre compte de ce que je dis.

- Heu d'accord Len-kun! AU revoir Kaito-niichan!

- Oui à plus ma Miku-chan!

Cette peste de Neru me tape sur les nerfs! C'est pas possible d'être aussi désagréable! Elle m'a dit que je m'étais tapée toutes les filles de 3ème année et de 2ème année! Je la hais. Et ce... Kaito, il me les brise avec son air gentillet au possible ! Puis je pars avec Miku-san vers le centre du parc où on peut voir des oiseaux se poser dans les nids destinés à cet usage. Miku semble heureuse. Miku-san arrive devant un marchand de takoyakis et me demande:

Len-kun tu veux des takoyakis?

Ouais, je veux bien... Un au chocolat oui !

- O.K! Me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle part alors voir le vendeur , un beau jeune homme , la vingtaine , avec des cheveux violets et des yeux de la même couleur. Miku me pointe du doigt et parle un peu avec le jeune homme. Quelques minutes passent et je commence à m'impatienter...Que peut-il lui raconter de si intéressant? Je me le demande bien! Brrr! Je me les gèle ! Il fait vraiment froid ce mois février. Et là voilà qui se ramène avec nos takoyakis.. Enfin!

- Ben t'en as mis du temps!

- Je discutais avec Kamui c'est un ami!

- Ah bon ? D'où tu le connais?

- C'est un ami à Kaito-san et il me l'a présenté il y a longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait là à mi-temps pour l'argent de ses études. Tu sais qu'il est dans la même fac que ma sœur?

- Oh ben il doit être dans la même fac que Luka alors... je pense à voix haute.

- C'est vrai... Au fait ça c'est arrangé avec elle? Tu sais à propos de la .. de la dernière fois?

- Ouais un peu.. Tu sais après que tu sois venue la semaine dernière (elle rougit) Elle est passé juste après que tu te sois endormie . Elle m'a proposée de ressortir avec moi mais je lui ai expliqué que j'étais avec toi et que tu étais la seule que j'aimais.

- Ah .. Toi aussi tu es le seul que j'aime...

Elle se penche alors vers moi et me donne un baiser l'air enjouée.

-Je t'aime Len... Je t'aimerais toujours et encore...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais donne-moi mon takoyaki avant.

Mentir pour le plaisir. J'aime ça, ça a un goût inégalable.

Soudain je vois une jeune femme s'adresser au dénommé Kamui. Ces cheveux roses .. Ce ne serait pas...? Discrètement j'essaie d'écouter leur conversation.. Je sais c'est mal mais bon la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et après tout je suis un mauvais garçon...

- Ah Kamui-kun, je viens d'arriver je suis désolée d'être en retard mais le... Attends un peu c'est quoi ce sourire? Dit-elle en le regardant .

- C'est celui qui montre que tu es très belle aujourd'hui... On y va? Je demande à partir et je te rejoins Luka-chan.

WOA! C'est qu'elle perd pas le nord la Luka! Elle s'est déjà trouvée quelqu'un en si peu de temps! En même temps elle a 20 ans donc elle sait comment les attirer, les mecs. Je le savais elle est trop salée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Len-kun? Tu veux pas rester?

- Nan c'est pas ça .. Tu veux bien faire un peu d'espionnage?

- Avec toi je ferais tout ! Me dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

T'auras beau faire les plus beau sourires de l'univers t'es simplement une amie qui est allée un peu loin... Désolé Miku.

- Alors on va suivre mon ex! Tu me suis ?

- Ton ex ?! Heu..Aye sir ! On va où ?

- Ils sont partis par là! Suivons-les!

Nous partons alors vers le centre ville où le couple s'adonne au léchage de vitrine. Luka n'a de cesse de demander son avis au pauvre Kamui , surchargé de sac de vêtements. Il répond toujours par "oui " ou "non" ou encore "pas mal"... Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes sur leur attraction par rapport au fringues... Luka a pourtant l'ai si heureuse avec Kamui. Je suis intrigué par elle. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, il semblerait. Oh mais ils .. ILS S'EMBRASSENT! En pleine rue... Miku les regarde avec les yeux de jeune fille en fleur... Hum le romantisme c'est pas trop mon truc...Voir même pas du tout...

Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiew tueuse. Mais pour cette fiction vous avez l'droit de pas en mettre, c'est autorisé x) !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Iku yo !

Chapitre 6

Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 18h 34

- Hé bien, Len tu ne nous présente pas? Pourquoi restes-tu comme ça? Tu as perdu quelque chose?

- Je...Je...Je tu... que...

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi loquace mon petit.

Ce qui me sert de mère se tourne vers ce qui me sert de copine.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis la mère de Len , Ann Sweet *. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que vous êtes la petite amie de mon Len?

Ma mère est vraiment trop acide, toujours pas épicée... Je parie que c'est à cause de ses gènes que j'ai des problèmes avec les filles.

- Moi aussi. Mon nom est Miku Hatsune. Et vous supposez bien madame...

- Je suis ravie que mon petit Len ait enfin compris la gente féminine et qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous, Mlle Hatsune.

Et elles continuent d'échanger des politesses pendant que moi je tente de reprendre mes esprits (encore perdus je suppose ) . Je tente alors de m'interposer dans la conversation:

- Maman que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? À moins que tu n'ai pas de boulot, chose étrange... lui dis-je en furie.

- Je serre les poings. Tout ça sent le roussi..

- Vous n'avez pas à venir chez moi c'était la règle. Je reprends l'entreprise et vous me lâchez la grappe pendant ma scolarité au lycée! Tu ne sais donc pas respecter les décisions de ton fils, et sa vie privée par la même occasion ?

Elle se rapproche de moi, un air colérique sur son visage.

- Petit (oui, elle m'a appelée petit alors que je l'ai dépassé depuis longtemps) sais-tu à qui tu t'adresse? À ta mère jeune homme . Et ta mère va se faire un plaisir de te rapatrier au domicile familial si tu n'obéis pas !

Ça attaque dur. Ouh, violent !

- Heu, excuse-moi mais tu es venue sans que je te le demande ! Et même si je te l'avais demandé tu n'avais pas à entre par effraction chez moi ! Tu n'a rien à faire là! Et où es papa ? Hein dis-moi où il est ? Encore avec son secrétaire en voyage ? Il aurait au moins pu venir pour que tu n'aies pas l'air idiote !

Sa main se lève.

VLAM !

Bon je m'y attendais un peu, mais c'est bon, j'ai pris ma gifle...

- Len Kagamine, (elle a insisté sur le "Kagamine " car elle ne porte pas le nom de mon père) tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté qui ne sait pas se taire quand il le faut. Tu te fais humilier devant ton amie ! N'as-tu pas honte ?

C'est vrai Miku que est encore là... Bon je vais faire le fils-à-maman. C'est partit pour la séance de torture. Mais qu'ont les femmes avec moi ? Je les attirent comme les ennuis ou quoi ?

Je feins de baisser les yeux et de me repentir. Trop facile décidément..

- Je suis un imbécile de me donner ainsi en spectacle devant celle que j'aime. J'ai honte , pardon maman de m'être comporté de manière aussi puérile devant Miku, lui-dis-je. En attendant désolé maman mais je devais passer prendre les affaires de Miku et la raccompagner , donc excuse-nous !

C'est bon le toutou est à la niche.

Elle se calme.

- Attends Len allons plutôt inviter ces gens! Ils doivent être charmants puisque cette jeune fille l'est. Allons mon petit Len appelles-les !

- Maman ils n'ont pas que ça à faire et surtout...

Miku toussote légèrement histoire de l'interpeller.

- Ils ne sont pas chez moi, et c'est ma grande sœur qui s'occupe de moi car ils sont en voyage d'affaire, me coupe-t-elle.

Ma génitrice s'arrête.

- Oh pardonnez-moi mademoiselle je ne connaissais pas vote situation familiale...

Miku lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave vous êtes toute pardonnée... Mais si vous voulez je peux inviter ma sœur?

- Bien sûr!

Miku-san saisit le téléphone et compose un numéro. Elle parle avec quelqu'un pendant quelques instants et me passe le combiné.

- Ma sœur aimerait te parler avant de venir. Tu veux bien ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Heu ouais pas de problèmes... Oui allo ?

- C'est moi Meiko.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Sinon pourquoi voulais-tu me parler?

- C'est à propose de Luka-chan.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Elle trop glaciale pour que je lui cache quoique ce soit.

- Que veux-tu me dire à propos d'elle? Tu dois savoir qu'on était plus ensemble non?

- Oui. Justement t'as pas entendu parler de Kamui?

- Ouais je l'ai vu avec mon ex au parc c't'aprèm' ... Il a l'air gentil...

- En effet, mais je voulais te demander pourquoi tu l'as larguée comme ça. Et surtout pour ma sœur!

- Je l'ai fait parce notre relation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Et je suis mieux avec ta frangine qu'avec elle ! On n'était pas du même bord tu comprends ? Luka était trop jalouse et je suis assez du genre à aller voir si l'herbe est plus vert ailleurs, donc ça collait pas tu sais...

- Je vois. Si jamais par le plus grand des malheurs tu fais ça à ma sœur je te jure que t'en reviendra pas vivant. Et je ne suis pas du genre à proférer des menaces en l'air.

- Elle raccroche.

Si Miku veut que je rencontre toute sa famille, c'est qu'elle pense mariage cette cruche. J'entends alors une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps retentir alors dans l'entrée. Ils se sont passés le mot pour venir chez moi ou quoi? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dirige vers le couloir, réponds et demande par habitude qui sonne.

- C'est qui ? je questionne par l'interphone, quelque peu lassé..

- C'est moi, Len. Laisse-moi entrer...

- Qui ça, moi?

- Ben c'est Piko. Bon tu me laisse entrer oui ou merde?

- Si je réponds merde tu fais quoi? Je lui dis en le faisant entrer dans le couloir.

- Crétin va, dit mon vieux pote en me frappant dans le dos avec le plat de sa main (je crois que ça signifie la virilité chez les singes.).

Piko Utatane est de mes meilleurs amis. Il n'est pas scolarisé dans le même lycée que moi alors, je ne le vois pas souvent. Il connaît mon grand péché, mais ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Il serait une fille ,je crois que ce serait la femme idéale. Sa grande sœur s'appelle Haku et est toujours triste, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à l'approcher, vu qu'elle est trop fade.

Il vient dans ma chambre et vu qu'il connaît l'endroit, s'assoit face à moi, l'air grave.

- Ben tu viens chez les gens pour faire la gueule maintenant ? je ricane. T'sais si ça va pas, tu peux me le dire, j'suis pas du genre à balancer les conneries tu devrais le savoir. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'tracasse mon chou ? Je lui demande.

Il détourne le regard.

- C'est ta copine au cheveux bleus... Elle était en collège avec nous non ?

- Ouais c'est ma nouvelle petite amie. Elle m'excite assez pour que je la garde si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je crois que je l'ai vue y'a pas longtemps, en compagnie d'un gars qui était dans une bande pas trop fréquentable... Il avait les cheveux bleus comme elle, et il se baffrait de glace.

- Ça, c'est Kaitô. Oui c'est un de ses amis. Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il l'a embrassée ou un truc du genre, parce que l'infidélité ça me connaît, je termine.

- J'te reconnais bien là, Len. Toujours à courir voir si c'est plus vert ailleurs, finit-il en rigolant. Non ils étaient ensemble c'est tout. Et puis c'est pas de cette fille dont je voulais te parler en venant squatter.

- Et qui ou quoi t'inquiète donc tant? Y'a eu un meurtre ou quoi?!

- Oui.

Oh... Là ça devient sérieux tout ça. Je me demandais le pourquoi du comment, et maintenant j'ai le pourquoi... J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je suis plutôt inquiet à présent. Je commence même à me triturer les mains.

- Qui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Oui. Lily...

Lily est une jeune fille qui filait des combines à tout le monde et c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai autant de filles sur mon répertoire. Elle était mignonne comme tout et européenne avec ça ! Blonde svelte et aux yeux bleu. C'est vraiment étrange... J'en suis même triste, moi l'insensible de service, le mec qu'on déteste... C'est peut-être ça la vie ?..

- Bref j'irais pas par quatre chemins: dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche il semblerait qu'elle soit allée sortir les poubelles de son "bar", et on l'a pas revue avant le lendemain ou Lily à été retrouvé avec la cervelle éclatée. Tiens voilà l'article en question , me dit-il en me tendant le bout de journal froissé où en gros titre est inscrit : " Les meurtres de jeunes filles: une nouvelle passions pour les assassins?".

Je trouve tout ce sketch effrayant.

- Il y aurait eu d'autres victimes?, je lui demande.

- Oui. Mais je ne me souviens pas des noms, mais je crois qu'on les connaissait . Je pense que tu devrais faire attention avec ta copine Miku, mon vieux, soupire Piko en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

- Oh Piko-kun! Ça faisait longtemps! Que deviens-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis! Tu presque aussi grand que Len, glousse ma mère qui entre dans ma chambre aussi discrètement qu'un tracto-pelle.

Ce qui me laisse échapper un grand soupir d'exaspération.

- Madame Ann! Ça faisait longtemps effectivement. Je suis en 2ème année de lycée comme Len et je vais bien. Et vous que devenez-vous? Lui demande-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main

Ce qui fait rougir légèrement ma mère.

- Oh je vais bien même si mon abruti de fils m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je l'avais dit qu'il était parfaitement épicé. Je l'ai su dès ma première rencontre avec lui.

10 ans plus tôt 30 juin quartier de Shoga tour 6 13h 49:

Je me baladais dans mon nouveau quartier pour découvrir les environs et une pierre m'est tombée sur la tête. Je me retournai et lançai:

- Hé c'est qui le débile qui a fait ça? Hé répondez!

- Tais-toi et écoute: ici c'est moi qui fait la loi. Alors jure-moi fidélité sombre crétin , déclara une voix d'enfant. Allez bouge!

- T'es malade! J'vais pas me prosterner devant quelqu'un qui me lance des cailloux espèce de fou! j'ai crié.

Un cri et puis plus rien. Je suis allé voir si quelqu'un s'était fait mal. Au pied d'un arbre une très jolie petite fille aux cheveux étonnement blancs gémissait de douleur.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je lui demande en lui tendant la main. T'as perdue ta maman, petite?

Il me cracha dessus et tenta lamentablement de se relever.

- De un je suis un gars et de deux bouges-toi d'aller chercher quelqu'un ! Je me suis fais super mal! Cria la présumée petite fille en réalité garçon en postillonant ses mots.

- Hé me crie pas dessus! Moi j'aimerais bien t'aider. T'habite où ?

- À la 2ème entrée. Celle de la 6ème tour à une centaine de mètres...

- O.K. Monte!

C'est sur mon dos qu'on a fait connaissance: il s'appelait Piko Utatane et il avait mon âge, habitait le même bâtiment que moi, et avait une grande popularité auprès des filles (d'après ce que j'avais pu en juger car toutes les petites de notre âge se pressaient pour voir ce qui était arrivé à leur prince), possédait très mauvais caractère. Odieux, égoïste et orgueilleux, je me demandais pourquoi toutes ces demoiselles voulaient le voir. Plus tard, il m'apprenait les raisons de son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons; j'apercevais enfin l'immeuble quand une dame très belle passa devant et nous ouvra la porte. Quand elle aperçut Piko elle cria:

- Mais... Mais Piko qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? C'est pas vrai...

- Je me suis juste fais mal! Rétorqua le blanchi.

- Bon jeune homme, peut-tu me donner mon fils s'il te plaît? Le connaissant il ne me dira pas la vérité...

- Heu d'accord mademoiselle...

Elle faillit laisser tomber Piko en entendant le "mademoiselle".

- Mais en plus il est très poli ce jeune homme ! Oh qu'il est mignon ! Prends exemple sur lui Pikun ! s'exclama la maman de Piko.

- Humpf...

- Appelle-moi Madame mon chéri! Ou plutôt appelle-moi Shiori-san!

- Heu bien Shiori-san...

Shiori prit ma nouvelle connaissance sur le dos à son tour et nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur et arrivions dans le couloir quand ma mère arrivait comme une furie. Elle me vit me demanda où j'étais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? J'ai eu peur que tu te sois perdu ... Oh mais c'est madame Utatane ! Comment se fait-il que Len soit avec vous? demanda-t-elle .

- Mon Pikun s'est fait mal et votre charmant petit l'a ramené sur son dos. Il est vraiment adorable ! Il est si bien éduqué, roucoula Shiori.

Piko roulait les yeux au ciel et me regarda l'air de dire " C'que ça m'ennuie les papotages de mamans... Et toi ? " . Je lui fit un clin d'œil et sa mère ouvrait la porte tout en discutant avec la mienne. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'en faire car j'étais chez elle. L'intérieur était tout en vert et en blanc.

J'aimais beaucoup les couleurs et continuait ma contemplation quand Piko me tapota l'épaule en désignant une console de jeu dernier cri. Je la regarda avec attention pendant un moment et Shiori revint avec des pansements des bandages et du désinfectant. Je lui racontait que Piko était tombé en voulant chercher un ballon et que je l'avais aidé (geste noble que Piko ne ferait jamais..).

Une fille aux cheveux blancs et au regard triste plus grande que nous avec une canette à la main s'avança en tenant une télécommande et questionna la mère de ma connaissance sur l'individu qui se tenait présentement dans son salon, c'est à dire moi. Rassuré sur la nature de l'étranger, Haku me dit bonjour et partit dans le couloir. Shiori nous proposa à boire du thé et j'acceptais. J'avais passé toute la soirée chez eux avec Piko à discuter et je compris que je m'étais fait un super ami.

* * *

*Nda: la mère de Len est une Vocaloid; Sweet Ann qui fait partie du moteur 2 je crois. Elle est dans le genre la fiancée de Frankenstein (couture dans le cou etc...) pour ceux qui connaissent bien les vocaloid, imaginez Sweet Ann sans les coutures et en tailleur jaune pâle. Ça vous va?*

* * *

Mais comment j'ai fait pour écrire une telle daube ( et 9 chapitre en plus T^T ! ) ?! Je me hais, des fois, ça me prend comme ça...

Sinon, même si j'exècre cette fiction pourtant écrite de mes petites mains, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus !

Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiew tueuse..

à la prochaine ami lecteurs ( lectrice ;D ) !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Kore wa Nodoame ?

Ah, oui c'est un chapitre de "cette" fiction que je publie. Oh que j'ai honte mais parce que je me suis dit que pendant les vacances je publierai tout, je le fait ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

Chapitre 7: Kore wa... Nodoame ?

Retour à aujourd'hui Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 18h45

- Tu sais nous aussi on connaissait les emmerdes de Lily ? Nous étions quand même dedans à l'origine. On peut très bien être fliqués et se faire tuer à cause de nos coups avec elle... J'te rappelle qu'on est mineurs... T'sais je sais pas trop comment faire... Ma sœur qui boit, ma mère qui s'est tirée, souffle-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Un rictus déchire son visage tellement sexy, comme c'est triste de le gâcher ainsi. C'est que ça me donnerai envie de m'énerver..

- Tu crois que j'en ai pas conscience de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ?! Tes problèmes je les connais très bien... Tu sais ... Je... Sais pas quoi dire, je soupire las de la situation. On a tout appris ensemble et personne n'a jamais rien su.

Tout s'enchaîne à une telle vitesse que je sais pas si je dois le lui dire ou pas... je suis perdu.

- Je comprends. Bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était et si les choses s'affolent on dit tout?

Je suis pour. Mais en ce qui concerne ... enfin tu sais l'affaire?

- J'te dis de ne pas en parler débile! C'est assez emmerdant comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas j't'en prie! m'implore-t-il les yeux exorbités d'inquiétude.

Piko à l'air sérieux, ce qui est chose rare chez lui (sauf quand il parle aux filles) et je commence à vraiment flipper. Ce que j'ai c'était une erreur de jeunesse rien de plus! Je voulais la retrouver et je n'ai fais que donner satisfaction à ceux qui avaient de rares infos sur elle! Elle était tout ce que voulais à l'époque! Je n'étais qu'un collégien! Bon sang dans quoi Lily nous avait-elle mis ?

Je voudrais parler de tout cela à tête reposée et pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Piko prend sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier de ma chaise. L'affaire hein?. Une longue histoire... Je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Piko,Piko, Piko dans quoi es-tu allé fouillé?

Je ne veux pas non plus m'éterniser sur ça. Meiko va arriver et l'ambiance risque, enfin risque, l'ambiance va être tendue.

- Ça va Len-kun? T'est tout pâle... Tu fais peur, murmure Miku en me voyant raccompagner mon ami à la porte d'entrée.

- C'est rien du tout ma belle... J'y vais je raccompagne Piko et je reviens... je lui assure.

- Bon, on y go vieux? S'impatiente Piko qui n'a pas envie de se geler tout seul dans le froid de février.

- Ouais attends trente seconde un peu non ? Lui-dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Miku.

Et nous partons. Piko n'habite pas trop loin qu'à un seul kilomètre de chez moi ce qui m'arrange quand même. J'arrive avec lui dans l'entrée de son bâtiment et lui dis au revoir.

- On s'en tient au plan d'accord ?

- Ouais. À plus.

En rentrant je décide de passer par une ruelle qui me raccourcit le chemin. Je la traverse sans encombre mais quand j'en arrive au bout, une présence se fait ressentir. Je dirais même que c'est comme le Ki des mangas ou des dessins-animés. Je me retourne et une personne pointe sur moi le canon d'une arme de poing. Je ne connais que trop bien cet homme. Il n'est que l'un des mes rares cauchemars.

Ses cheveux rouges flottent dans le vent. Son flingue lui donne l'air sauvage et je sais qu'il l'est assez comme ça. J'ai testé si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas toucher au feu ? C'est dangereux les armes... lui dis-je stressé.

- Je le sais bien, mon petit Kagamine. Pourquoi un enfant de la firme internationale Kaga-Tsushû est-il dehors à cette heure-ci ? C'est très dangereux de traîner ainsi...? On pourrait t'enlever et te faire des choses pas jo-jo... Alors ta réponse mon beau ? Susurre-t-il en avançant .

- Vous la connaissez cette réponse. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je sors si j'en ai envie. Après vous n'êtes pas ma mère mon cher. Et à propose ce que vous savez, je n'ai fais tout ça que parce que les renseignements occasionnés étaient bien plus importants que tout à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'argent. Tout par intérêt personnel et intime. Maintenant je vous demande de me pardonnez mais ma mère et ma copine m'attendent, je lâche dans un souffle, incapable de répondre autre chose.

Je tends la jambe espérant qu'il ne m'a pas vu.

- Si tes chers proches découvraient ton corps en morceaux, quelle sera leur réaction ? demande vicieusement ma vieille et détestée connaissance. Allons mon petit Len, je te connais tu es si pessimiste, que penses-tu qu'ils feront?

- Un arrêt cardiaque sûrement,je dis pendant ma voix dérape et se met à trembler en trahissant mon émotion.

- Je te laisse partir mais je te prends un souvenir mon petit, dit-il en coupant une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je le regarde faire sans agir. Je sais qu'il serait trop risqué de faire quoique ce soit maintenant. C'est trop... Vite, je tends à nouveau la jambe et démarre sur les starting-block bloc en courant de toute mon énergie sans lui laisser de répit du moins si il me poursuit. Une rue, deux trois... Huit... Douze, un carrefour.. Et un arrêt... de bus. Je m'arrête juste devant l'arrêt de bus. Il n'est plus là. Je souffle de plus en plus en fort jusqu'à ne plus voir le bout de mes doigts tendus devant moi. Tout est flou je sais plus ce que fais. Je ne sens... Plus rien... Une voix qui m'est familière. Des mots... Plus rien...

19h12 Quartier Ose-nobu banc du parc de la résidence Tori

Une femme. C'est tout ce que je distingue. Elle a des cheveux soyeux. Comment je le sais? Ils pendent sur mon visage . Sa poitrine généreuse se gonfle au fil de sa respiration et se rétracte lors de son expiration. Des mains fines et des doigts longs. Je les connais ces doigts. Ils ont caressés maintes fois mon visage et mon corps. Ce parfum est si doux. Tellement sucré que je le reconnais. Ses hanches minces sur lesquelles repose ma tête... Je connais cette femme. Même très bien.

- Ah Len-kun! Tu es réveillé? J'ai eu si peur... dit Luka en baissant ses yeux pour me parler.

- Oh Luka-chan!? Mais je suis où? Et Nodoa...

- Chut, murmure mon ex en fermant ses yeux, ne te force pas à crier. Tu m'as fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Tu es tombé dans la rue et je t'ai vu. Je t'ai porté alors que tu étais à demi-agonisant sur ce banc et Kamui est allé te chercher de l'eau. Tu à l'air d'aller mieux donc si tu pouvais te dégager de mes jambes ça me coupe la circulation.

- Kamui? Ah oui ton copain..., je m'essouffle à enlever ma tête de ses hanches.

- Tu le connais? Miku t'en a parlée non? Meiko à du en dire deux trois mots à sa sœur... Bien je te ramène et ...

-Soudain Kamui apparait en brandissant une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Luka-chan! Luka-chan! C'est bon j'en ai uuuune! Sourit le copain de la rosée.

- Merci Kamui-kun! Tiens Len-kun, bois un peu, dit-elle en me tendant l'eau.

- Merci beaucoup Kamui-san. C'est vraiment très aimable de ta part.

Il faut bien le remercier, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il est un peu trop gentil pour quelqu'un d'aussi sucré que Luka.

Je bois un peu, tout de suite le flou disparait et je reprends mes esprits.

- J'y vais merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé Luka-chan. Je te suis reconnaissant, dis-je en m'inclinant un peu.

- Au moins t'as une dette envers moi mon petit, dit-elle en croisant les bras et levant un sourcil.

Je pars en courant en souriant à mon ex. Finalement Luka n'était pas si méchante et possessive. Seulement inquiète. Merci. D'être sucrée comme ça. Trop pour moi mais sûrement assez pour Kamui.

19h45 Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo

- Maman je suis là! je crie devant la porte.

- J'arrive Len-kun, dit ma mère.

Sa voix tremble, c'est clair que trois quart d'heure d'absence ça inquiète.

-Et elle m'ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer l'air sombre. Je sens l'engueulade.

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée ! Et Miku-san aussi ! Va lui présenter tes excuses ! Maintenant ! ordonne catégoriquement ma mère.

Miku-san est dans le salon, en train de jouer avec ses doigts avec anxiété. Elle me voit se jette sur moi.

- Tu m'as fais peur crétin! Refais plus jamais ça crétin! Pleure mon amie.

- T'inquiète j'en ai pas l'intention, lui-dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- On a eu très peur petit idiot... déclare doucement maman. Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien.

Moi, ne rien avoir? J'ai toujours eu quelque chose. Mais je ne te le dirais jamais.

Je sais que tu aimerais mieux me connaître, mais je suis une personne complexe et même toi qui m'as mis au monde, tu ne sauras jamais qui j'étais.

Une voix résonne à l'entrée.

- Hého! Y'a quelqu'un? Ouhou! Len ! Miku! Venez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait!

- J'arrive, j'arrive, accoure ma mère en gloussant.

Et devinez qui arrive ? La TRES charmante Meiko, agréable, gentille, généreuse... Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

- Oh merci madame Kagamine. Miku je t'ai appelée plein de fois mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit Meiko-san.

- Ah bon, dit Miku-san en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. Oui il semblerait que tu m'aie appelée.

Et Meiko-san s'assoit dans un fauteuil de mon appartement, qui en passant est squatté par des spécimens humains de sexe féminin. L'angoisse quoi ! Le silence me semble de glace et je tente de trouver le pic à glaçon pour briser ce silence insupportable. Je le savais que Meiko était trop glacé pour avoir le goût de quoique ce soit.

- Heu Meiko tu fais quoi en ce moment? Je lui demande.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Len, me répond-t-elle froidement.

- Ah... Et toi maman? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- J'ai appelée le traiteur pour qu'il nous livre le menu chinois du soir. C'est aléatoire mon fils, dit calmement ma mère d'un air froid.

Puis Miku-san se décide à parler à mère qui prend goût à la conversation auquel se joint Meiko. Un mâle parmi toutes ces femmes! Je vais péter un plomb... Bon sang!

Alors maman quand est-ce que papa revient de voyage?

- Je crois que c'est le 26 mars. C'est à dire dans une semaine,dit ma mère en réfléchissant. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation mesdemoiselles? Mon mari à fondé la société Kaga-Tsushû avec l'un de ses proches amis. Son travail l'obligeant à voyager tout le temps, il ne vient jamais à la maison. En avez-vous déjà entendu parler, Miku-san et Meiko-san?

- Oui, répond Meiko sèchement. Je vais travailler dans la finance il est normal que je connaisse cette boîte transnationale qui à déjà gagné des millions.

- Woaw! Crie Miku. Des millions? Mais tu alors Len-kun, ça veut dire que tu es riche?!

- Ouais, j'acquiesce, exaspéré de nouveau par ma génitrice. Mais j'habite séparé de ma famille tu le sais non?

- Oui. C'est impressionnant, souffle ma supposée chère et tendre en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tant que je serais au lycée je ne toucherais pas à l'entreprise, mais si l'envie m'en prend, dès ma majorité je peux en tenir les rênes. Le business je connais, je lui explique.

Sa seule réponse c'est me prendre la main et de la serrer amoureusement. Je n'essaie pas de me dégager car son emprise n'est pas forte, mais agréable pour une simple étreinte manuelle. Je remonte mon bras qui s'enfonçait il y a un instant dans le coussin du canapé et le place dans son dos. Miku-san me sourit gentiment. Pour faire confiance à un type comme moi il faut vraiment qu'elle soit folle de moi. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se trame dans mon dos et risque de lui arriver. Ce serait idiot que mon amie soit entraînée. Là-dedans. Malgré ce que je pense d'elle elle reste une copine.

- Ça va pas ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Si, si tout va bien...

Tout à coup mon portable se met à sonner. Numéro masqué...


	8. Chapitre 8 :Party desu !

Et un chapitre de cette fiction pourrie, un ! Je pense avoir fait patienter suffisamment de temps les gens qui lisaient ma fiction, donc voilou ! Muhéhé, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Appartement 639 tour7 résidence Yamanajo 20h08

Je décroche, plus qu'inquiet.

- Allo, oui ?

Un temps de réaction au bout du fil.

- Oui, c'est moi, Len. Où est ta mère? Me demande une voix .

Une voix grave, une tonalité que je connais par cœur.

- Ah bonjour papa, je soupire soulagé par l'identité de la personne qui m'appelle. Tu veux parler de individu qui est en train de foutre en l'air ma vie amoureuse et sociale? Si c'est ça elle est chez moi.

- Bien. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je ne savais pas où elle encore foutue le camp, et je pensais que c'était chez toi qu'elle avait le plus de chance de squatter. Je te dis au revoir Len.

- Au revoir Len. À bientôt j'espère.

- Ouais ben moi j'espère pas.

Je raccroche.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un père qui ne sait pas se faire respecter et d'une mère qui fait irruption chez moi comme ça. Je suis calé en matière de parents.

C'est que ça sonne encore.

Je crois n'avoir aucun répit dans ma courte et triste vie. J'ai beau être un héritier fortuné et séduisant, je reste quelqu'un de très demandé qui n'a pas de temps pour lui...

- Oui, allo i?

- Hoy! Coucou suteki! C'est Rin. Gumi-san m'a passée ton numéro de portable, répond la jolie blonde avec un ton enjoué.

Ah ! Cette charmant Gumi... Toujours à rendre service... Elle était pas assez épicée, du gibier simple à prendre dans ses filets mais dure à retenir.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce samedi, et Miku-san par la même occasion?

- Pourquoi, je lui demande d'un ton méfiant, peu envieux de me retrouver dans des histoires bizarres venant de ma camarade de classe.

- Ben j'organise une soirée pour inviter tous mes nouveaux amis. Et vu que t'es mon premier ami ici j'ai pensée à toi en premier!

Je suis tellement surpris que j'en rougis. Rin-chan me considère-t-elle comme un ami? Je suis souvent avec elle pendant les cours et les pauses mais jamais je ne lui ai dis qu'elle était mon amie…

- Ben heu, attend trente seconde, d'accord?

Je me tourne vers Miku.

- Dis tu fais quelque chose samedi soir?

- Non, pourquoi?

Rin organise une fête et nous invite tous les deux. On y va?

- D'accord, sourit-elle.

- Bon, dis-je en reprenant mon portable, c'est O.K on est disponible Miku et moi.

- C'est vrai? Je suis si contente, rit-elle. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. À lundi.

- À lundi.

Je raccroche et m'aperçois que Meiko-san s'en va. Miku-san est déjà en manteau et m'embrasse en guise de au revoir. Le temps passe et ma mère finit par ouvrir la porte et sort, en me priant de venir l'embrasser. Je m'exécute et retourne à ma lecture.

Mais le livre ne m'absorbe pas et je fais le point. Je réfléchis à ce qui c'est passé depuis que Rin est là. Miku m'avoue qu'elle m'aime et je découvre qu'elle me stimule, qu'elle est excitante, elle. Luka me quitte et se trouve un mec en peu de temps. Ma mère revient et me fait chier ( comme à son habitude ). ''Il'' est de retour lui aussi et je pense pas qu'il va me lâcher vite la grappe.

J'en suis pas sûr mais Rin est maintenant mon amie et j'ai comme l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. De pouvoir lui faire confiance, tout lui dire. Et cette jolie blonde pourrait tout me dire en retour. J'aime bien cette sensation, elle est comme un sentiment de sécurité, chose que je n'obtiendrais jamais. Rin-chan... Rien que le nom m'est familier. Et son physique. Oui, suteki comme tu dis.

Ses cheveux sont les miens et mes yeux les siens. Une minute! Non,je ne peux pas en arriver là ?! Elle ne... Elle ne peut... elle ne peut pas être mon amie d'enfance! Ce n'es pas possible. Mon amie était plus...

Plus quelque chose quoi ! Je ne peux pas le croire, et pourtant ce n'est pas une coïncidence si elle est dans ma classe et si elle m'est chère. Je ne pense pas me tromper mais je ne suis pas sur de ma conclusion... Je lui demanderais samedi... Et on verra en fonction de sa réponse.

Mardi, Lycée de Kamaguchi, 14h23

Tiens on me coure après, ça faisait longtemps.

- Hey ! suteki ! Hého Leeeen-kun ! crie une voix.

- Hein ?!je fais en me retournant brusquement. Ah c'est toi Rin-chan ! Qu'est-qu'il y a ? je lui demande.

- Je voulais te donner ça, au cas où... C'est mon adresse si tu ne sais pas où c'est, et il y un petit plan.

Elle me donne un petit papier avec des notes griffonnées dessus ainsi que des noms de rues.

- Merci, je lui souris.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi suteki.

- Bien à plus tard !

Et je repars, le papier serré contre le cœur en pensant à mon hypothèse. Rin est devenue à mon insu, quelqu'un de précieux pour moi. Qu'elle soit mon amie d'enfance ou pas n'a finalement pas d'importance du moment que ce genre de personnes, toujours joyeuses, sans soucis, reste à mes côtés. Je crois qu'il n'y a que sa présence qui me rassure à ce point. Avec tous les troubles, les problèmes que j'ai, une étincelle de bonheur ne fait pas mal, avouons-le. Mais je dois me concentrer, car la fin de l'année scolaire est proche.

Nda : l'année scolaire au Japon se termine en mi-mars et l'histoire se passe début mars.

Tiens ma Miku m'attend à l'entrée de la salle de cours. Je rentre de lui adresse un clin d'œil discret avant d'aller m'assoir. La sonnerie retentit est je m'assois vite pour ensuite sortir les cahiers et livres nécessaires à la matière. L'heure passe et je m'ennuie plus qu'au possible. Le japonais, je n'aime pas et n'aimerais jamais : je préfère largement l'anglais et autres langues moins complexes. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir partir que je range mes affaires avant l'heure... C'est pour dire si je m'éclate... Pff...

Parc de Junichô, 16h23

Mon sac à l'épaule, je me balades tranquillement, sans me soucier de rien. Les enfants jouent, les mères parlent, les voitures passent, les oiseaux volent. Rien de différent, rien qui ne puisse intéresser. Je me sens un peu seul. J'aimerais bien que Miku-san, Piko-kun ou même Rin-chan soit à mes côtés. La présence d'un ami me fait toujours un effet des plus agréables. Je me sens revivre avec eux. J'accélère le pas, histoire de rentrer plus vite chez moi, et je décide de passer par un raccourci. Alors que j'arrive à un croisement, j'aperçois ma petite amie à un arrêt de bus et je cours pour la rejoindre. Mais Miku tient quelqu'un par la main. Qui est-ce ? Là je suis intéressé, car ça me concerne directement. Elle rie, mais qui donc peut la fait rire ? Personne d'autre que moi ne devrais lui faire plaisir ou la faire rire.

C'est ma chose, mon amie..

Le doute me gagne peu à peu et rien pour me calmer. Une douce pression s'applique sur mon bras. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec... RIN ?! La blonde pointe ses lèvres fines avec l'index. Elle commence à marcher avec discrétion et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre docilement. C'est alors que Kaitô-kun se dévoile de l'ombre de l'arrêt. Je suis atterré. Lui, me piquer ma copine ? Kaitô-kun, le plus gentil des garçons ?

Je n'y comprends rien. Mais pourquoi tout se bouscule dans ma pauvre tête... Je ne saisis plus le sens des mots que Rin-chan prononce. Miku-san... Après tout elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle n'avait plus de copain lorsqu'elle m'a abordée.. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, malgré les apparences je ne suis pas non le plus fidèle des petits amis. Combien de filles ai-je trompée ? Il faudrait que je tienne les comptes c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Bon où m'emmène cette brindille ?

Parce que tout de même je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois savoir ce que fichent le meilleur ami de ma copine et elle ensemble. Rin-chan se stoppe soudainement sans prévenir. Je me heurte bruyamment et tombe par terre tandis la blondinette me met la main sur la bouche pour éviter que les deux tourtereaux ne nous entendent.

- Alors suteki, ça va, t'es tout pâlichon, non ?

- Bizarre... Je ne sais pas trop j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Comme si la Terre entière avait l'intention de me mentir à elle seule, j'avoue honteux de ces paroles.

- Je vois. Mais au cas où ça n'irait pas par la suite, reste avec moi, d'accord ? Me rassure-t-elle.

- Oui, je lui concède, confiant.

Miku et Kaitô se balade main dans la main. Il s'en vont vers le centre-ville, en direction du centre commercial. Nous les suivons, et je reste assez traumatisé par ce que je viens de voir. Tout penaud, je marche la tête basse. Mais Rin me serre toujours aussi fort la main... Je me sens tout de même mieux, dès qu'elle resserre sa poigne sur ma paume. De loin je pense qu'on peut passer pour un couple normal d'adolescents qui font du shopping après les cours. Les deux bleutés rentrent dans un magasin de musique et n'en ressortent pas. La blondinette me fait signe d'y aller discrètement.

- Tu crois qu'ils achètent quelque chose ? Je chuchote.

- Sûrement, murmure-t-elle. Bon on y va...

Je rentre avec elle, l'air de rien, pour les observer. Miku se précipite vers un rayon et entraîne par la main son compagnon. Je les suis de loin, pour ne pas me faire repérer.

- Kaitô-kun ! Viens ! je suis là !

Aucune discrétion.

- J'arrive Miku-chan ! Se hâte l'intéressé.

- J'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, lui confit-elle. Veux-tu que je paye ou c'est toi qui règle ?

- Je ne peux me permettre de laisser payer une aussi jolie fille que toi, donc par conséquent c'est moi vais sortir le porte-feuille.

Kaitô sort donc son porte feuille et paye à la caisse. Il prend la main de Miku (encore?!) et l'attire contre lui. Elle glousse cette andouille alors qu'elle me trompe. Quelle cruche. Encore qui n'était qu'attirante, pas assez spicy pour moi.

Il l'embrasse.

?!

Attendez là... Mettez la touche rewind ou un truc du genre parce que là je suis pas en état de digérer ce que je viens de voir : d'habitude c'est moi qui les trompe au bout de seulement 3 SEMAINE ?! Et là c'est elle ?! Excusez-moi mais c'est un peu fort de café ce coup. Bon en même temps moi ça m'apprend une nouvelle fois qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux filles, sauf aux exceptions.

- Ça va Len-kun ? T'es tout pâle, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- On t'a déjà trompé ?

- Non... avoue-t-elle.

Je crois que Miku-san et moi avons inversé les rôles. Normalement c'est moi qui doit la larguer. Pas elle. Il ne faut pas laisser l'animal traquer se rendre de lui-même. Une règle de la chasse.

- Hé ben ça fait mal. Surtout quand je vois ce type qui est un type bien selon les apparences et ma copine qui est superbe ensemble, je me sens très mal. Parce qu'en plus de ne pas être à la hauteur, je me sens minable de ne pas avoir prévu une telle chose.

- Mais si tu es parfaitement qualifié pour tout ce que tu entreprends ! Conteste Rin-chan, qui hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je te connais Len-kun, tu n'es pas le tombeur de ces dames pour rien...

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je lui demande, suspicieux.

- Ta réputation t'as devancé.

- Ah.

- Et en plus tu es intelligent, beau et tu es drôle ! Bon tu n'es pas trop courageux mais tout de même ! Riposte-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui t'aime te laisserait tomber ainsi.

Là je suis vraiment traumatisé énoncer autant de qualité à propos d'une personne, c'est déjà bizarre, mais sur moi : ça relève de l'impossible... Elle, elle est vraiment spicy.

- Merci, lui-dis-je, flatté par sa déclaration. Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges tu sais.

- Je dis ce qui est vrai. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à tes proches. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, parce que tu es mon ami. Sache que je ne choisis pas au hasard mes proches, je ne prends que le meilleur, sourit-elle.

Moi aussi, tu sais.

Et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle répond à l'étreinte. C'est vraiment mon amie elle. Rin-chan sent bon le citron, comme mon amie d'enfance. Ses cheveux sont aussi soyeux que les siens. Ses yeux aussi déterminés que les siens. Elles ont le même caractères. Le même sourire. Il faudra absolument que je lui demande si elle la connaît.

Musique d'ambiance : On the precipice of the defeat .

J'essaie de me dégager mais la blondinette reste ferme sur ses positons. Elle reprend son air sérieux et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Ne bouge pas, ils nous regarde. Il ne voie pas ton visage ni le mien, reste ainsi.

- Bien reçu capitaine.

- C'est sérieux Len-kun. Je ne plaisante cette-fois, ne bouge surtout pas, lance-t-elle d'un ton alarmé.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil en arrière, histoire de voir qui nous observent pour qu'elle soit à ce point effrayée. Vision d'horreur. Nodoame est là et il me regarde. BON SANG ! Je stresse, je sature je n'en peux plus de ces derniers instants, ce n'est pas réel !

- Ne crie pas, m'ordonne la blondinette, ne parles pas, marche sans t'arrêter et ne lâche ma main je t'en prie, me supplie-t-elle.

Cette dernière phrase est comme un cri arraché à son cœur. Ses doigts minuscules s'agrippent avec force aux miens. Son ongles rentrent dans ma chair. La pression monte.

Je marche de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La sortie est proche, nous la franchissons sans encombre. Dehors les passants affluent. D'un signe de tête, je lui commande de courir, ce qu'elle exécute à vitesse grand V.

Moi aussi je commence à courir, plus vite que d'ordinaire comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je cours, et je n'ai plus que l'image du feu rouge devant moi dans l'esprit. Si j'arrive à traverser avant lui j'ai une chance de l'en sortir.

Je peux le faire bon je peux le faire, bordel de merde !

Fin musique ambiance

Musique d'ambiance : Last Moment Spyair

- Enfin. Pff , han, han. J'y suis arrivé. Han , han. Avant lui. Han han. Je n'en peux plus. Han ,ah.

- Tu vois, han, que tu y es parvenu ,han... fait Rin, elle aussi sur les rotules.

- Chut petite blonde, pff ha ah. J'ai gagné, han han, je suis , pff ah, arrivé avant toi, je la nargue.

- Si tu le dis, souffle la blondinette, qui laisse tomber par terre.

Et moi, poussé par une pulsion absurde, je me baisse à mon tour et je me rapproche d'elle. Je suis à hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux me regardent avec douceur et gentillesse.

- Comment suis-je ? je lui demande, perdu dans ses prunelles de ciel.

- Tu es génial.

- Physiquement. Je veux savoir pourquoi on se ressemble autant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je peux te décrire : tu es grand, tu es blond paille. Tu as des grandes mains pleines de chaleur humaine. Tu as des yeux qui sont immaculés. Ils sont presque hypnotisant, songe-t-elle. Et ton regard est si doux. Tu auras beau être la pire des ordures on voudra toujours t'ouvrir la porte de la maison.* Elle tourne sa tête vers moi* Moi aussi je t'ouvrirais. Pas parce que tu es quelqu'un de beau, mais car je te connais Len-kun.

- Comment tu connais Nodoame-san ?

- Qui ça ?

- Je sais très bien que tu mens. Tu l'as vue et tu as fuie. Pourquoi ?

- D'ailleurs, toi aussi comment as-tu connaissance de son existence, hein ?

- Je le connais c'est tout.

- Et bien moi c'est pareil. Ne me parle de ça maintenant. Je rentre chez moi, si tu veux prendre un thé, me propose-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir.

Et je la suis, le sourire peint sur la figure.

* * *

Bon, hé bien, après avoir relut tout ça, j'écoutais du Kingdom Paf. Ne pas chercher à trouver le sens de cette phrase - bonus utile + 29 - !

Les rewiews ne tuent pas du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiews tueuses !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ah Sayonara

**Chapitre 9 : Ah.. Sayonara...**

Pour ce dernier chapitre je souhaiterai formuler quelque phrases pour les remerciements :

tout d'abord à ma meilleure amie, Maëlle qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour la relecture, les appréciations toujours super, et sa présence constante. Puis vient mon autre meilleure amie : Mélanie, toujours pleine de vigueur et de bonnes critiques, je t'adore continue ainsi et finis ta fic Reborn ! Pour une certaine personne que j'aime, qui ne me soutient pas vraiment, mais que je souhaite remercier, car c'est lui qui m'a redonné l'envie de me booster et de finir cette fiction 3...

Merci à vous, lecteurs pour votre fidélité, votre gentillesse, et vos rewiews !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

P-S : ce chapitre sera le plus long de tous !

Je n'y crois pas. Je vis trop de chose en une journée. Ma copine me trompe, je connais celui qui la branche, et en plus j'ai oublié de faire la vaisselle. Journée de merde. Mais heureusement les blondes rattrapent le coup ! Rin arrive de la cuisine où elle préparait le thé. Deux tasse sur un plateau. J'observe la pièce avec minutie : elle est grande, carrée et blanche. Avec des meubles verts anis, olive, amande et même fluo. Des tas de cadres ornent les murs. Et pourtant... Pas un seul avec une photo de famille ou des gens souriants. L'appartement est spacieux,beau mais il manque de vie. Et la seule étincelle qui est présente c'est Rin. Je l'envie d'être aussi joyeuse.

- Alors tu bois ou tu attends qu'il soit froid ? Me questionne la jolie blonde.

J'hésite. Je me tourne vers elle, espérant trouver un avis rassurant.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire le bon choix en ce moment. Ça t'arrive à toi aussi des fois ? Je lui demande.

- Oui, il m'arrive d'être indécise mais en même temps ça me permet de peser le pour ou le contre, et ainsi de prendre la bonne décision.

- Si tu le dis, je lui sors en avalant le thé brûlant, dont la chaleur se répand dans mes membres fourbus et contractés.

Je suis vraiment le premier des imbéciles, pour m'être fait embobiné comme ça. Par une fille ! Je suppose que c'est bien fait pour moi, une punition pour toutes les fois où j'ai jeté ces filles, une sanction pour mes actes par très catholiques. Miku, je l'aimais beaucoup, et si c'est sa gueule qui m'attirait, je pense que ça n'aurait pas duré un bout de temps. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvais chose. Pff, j'ai vraiment le cul bordé de nouille ! Reste que mes exercices ne se feront pas tous seuls ( à moins que dans cette journée pourrie un miracle en se produise... ) et je dois rentrer. Je me lève et dépose la tasse sur la table basse, adresse un coup de tête à Rin en lui souriant et sors. Je descends par l'ascenseur dans lequel je suis monté et je passe par la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Je marche jusqu'à la station de métro et je rentre chez moi. Comme un zombie je monte à mon appartement et me couche sans demander mon reste.

3 jours plus tard.

Lycée de Kamaguchi 12h45

Musique d'ambiance : Totemo Itai Itagaritai V1 et V2 Mizky et Yûma.

Je mange dans ma classe un bentô préparé par mes soins, et j'ai comme l'impression d'être seul au monde. Il n'y personne et la remise des diplômes est dans peu de temps. Je sais très bien que la seconde année sera plus compliquée que la première année mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce soir je dois être à une fête avec des gens que je n'aime pas, dans un endroit où je n'ai pas envie d'aller. Et Rin ne m'a pas lâché pendant cette semaine. Je vais péter les plombs si ça continue comme ça ! De plus Miku s'est comportée comme si de rien n'était. Je suis dégoûtée par les femmes, je crois que c'est définitif. Tiens, j'ai qu'à devenir gay si ça continue. Quoique même chez les hommes..

Le soir 19h 09

Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai fini par venir. On m'a un peu forcé la mais bon maintenant que j'y suis je vais me laisser faire.

- Len-kuuuuuun !

Un véritable tractopelle se dirige vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière. Je crois que je ne peux pas l'éviter...

- Yahooooo ! Tu es venu c'est super ! Merci beaucoup mon Len-kun !

Et voilà je me retrouve encore à terre à cause d'une fille... Ce genre de truc ce doit être une malédiction, ou bien un problème venant d'une vie intérieure...

- Heu oui ben en même temps pour te voir j'avais pas trop le choix, je lui avoue.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir tu sais ? Viens on va manger.. dit-elle en me tirant par la main comme si j'étais un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Je me rends que plein de personne de mon âge sont ici. Et je ne les connais pas toutes. La musique résonne et des projecteur installé dans la pièce illumine de multiples couleurs les jeunes. Ils ont l'air heureux, eux. J'arrive sur la terrasse, et me retourne vers Rin-chan. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'examiner mais, maintenant que je m'en rends compte, elle est superbe. Ses cheveux d'habitude retenus par un serre-tête, flottent doucement dans la fine brise qui souffle au septième étage de son immeuble. Elle sourit doucement, sa robe à manches longues flotte elle aussi dans le vent..le temps de mars reste frais malgré l'arrivée du printemps.. Mon printemps... Ma seule amie...

- Alors ça te plaît ?

- Oui... Je m'amuse comme un p'tit fou, je ricane.

- Allez suteki, détends-toi et prends un peu le temps de voir le monde autour de toi... tu sais, la manière dont tu comporte te fait perdre tellement de choses qui pourtant sont si proche de toi et tu ne les vois pas, aveuglé par toi-même, dit-elle, le regard dans le vague.

Je reste plutôt abasourdi. Moi, aveuglé ?!

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se retourne vers vers moi en visant de son regard bleu le mien.

- Je veux dire que tu es égocentrique et que tu perds beaucoup de chose ainsi. Tu ne détourne jamais le regard de ton miroir, quand tu écoute quelqu'un c'est toi, et lorsque tu parles avec une personne tu ne tolère pas qu'elle t'adresse la parole. À vouloir toujours tout avoir, on n'a jamais rien... concède-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant, en posant ma tête sur la balustrade. C'est vrai. Je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'a moi... Mais mes erreurs à force d'en commettre je pourrai peut-être les éviter. Enfin je crois...

Je relève ma tête de la balustrade et m'adresse à elle:

- Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler. Je n'ai pour seul ami que moi-même à force d'être traîné partout, je n'ai pour seul reflet que celui que les gens m'accorde, je n'ai pour seul confident que ma propre oreille. C'est sûr que je suis physiquement attirant mais en revanche dans mon trou entre mes deux oreilles, il n'y a que de l'arrogance... j'acquiesce tout doucement.

- Tu sais, reconnaître ses erreurs permet de mieux les réparer, me confit-elle. Je le sais mieux que quiconque...

Je contemple le paysage. La ville, la nuit tout est si différent du jour : les enseignes lumineuses brillent dans l'obscurité. Les voitures passent, roulent vite, klaxonnent encore à cette heure-ci. Il y a de la vie la nuit malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser. Après tout n'est-ce pas la nuit qu'on voit les plus belles choses ?

En bas de l'immeuble des hommes descendent d'énormes voitures noires, ils semblent monter la garde ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'est vachement bizarre, tout ça... Mais d'autres se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée.

Soudain un cri se fait entendre. Une jeune fille s'effondre, comme deux autres personne juste après elle. Les adolescents hurlent, ils paniquent. Je me précipite dans l'appartement et constate que tout est sens-dessus-dessous ! Des hommes ont débarqué de on ne sait-où et foutent le bordel. Mais le gros problème apparaît quand une ombre se démarque des autres en s'avançant. Ses cheveux rouge sombre, presque bordeau. Son air froid me fait frissonner. Je détale, mais une main m'attrape. Aussitôt Rin passe devant, se fraye un chemin parmi les adolescents effarouchés par les armes que portent ces hommes.

Une vision d'horreur me remplit la tête. Je cours dans le couloir, et mon amie me traîne comme un boulet sur le sol. Je n'ai rien en général contre les carpettes mais bon, lorsqu'on y est frotté de force c'est peu agréable ! Une seconde plus tard je me retrouve enfermé avec Miku, Rin et moi-même dans un placard du troisième étage. C'est une pièce rectangulaire, d'environ deux mètres de long sur un mètre cinquante de large. Je peux à peine me tenir assis. Elles sont toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre. Elles sont paniquées.

- Ils... Ils sont là, halète la blonde.

- JE SAIS ! Hurle ma futur ex-copine.

Elles sont au courant de quelque chose, je le sens dans les regards avertis qu'elles se lancent discrètement.

- Ça suffit les mensonges ! ASSEZ ! Bon maintenant, j'en ai marre des secrets, vous me saoulez à toujours tout me cacher. Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez, je les menace.

- Suteki !

- Len-kun ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- Rien sinon une certaine envie de connaître la vérité sur certains sujets.

- Ah, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Hé bien Rin-chan, dit Miku en s'adressant à cette dernière, je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, c'est ça ?

- Oui je confirme, lance l'intéressée.

Elles se consultent du regard et hochent la tête dans ma direction.

- Bon alors que veux-tu savoir ? Demande Rin.

- Tout ce qu'il y a savoir. D'où tu viens. Pourquoi Miku-san me trompe. Pourquoi Nodoame m'a retrouvé. Pourquoi ces hommes semblaient savoir qui ils cherchaient. Et pourquoi je suis au centre de tout ça alors que je n'ai rien fait.

- Si tu as provoqué tout ça. C'est de ta faute.

- Hein ?! Comment ça ? Je questionne Miku.

- En entrant chez Lily, tu as tout fait pour t'entraîner dans cette affaire, dit la blonde en cherchant un peu de soutien dans le regard de la bleuté.

- COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA ?! je hurle.

- Ferme-là ! Me lance Miku. Ils risquent de nous choper et tu ne sauras rien de tout ça. Reste calme s'il te plaît. On est tout assez stressés alors n'en rajoute pas !

Je m'assois dans une position plus agréable et planque ma tête dans mes genoux.

- Je sais que tu te souviens de moi, Len-kun. Tu sais la petite fille que tu recherche depuis tellement longtemps. La petite Kagamine d'à côté avec laquelle tu jouais jusqu'à l'épuisement, la première personne avec qui tu te sentais bien, la seule qui t'aie compris. La seule qui t'aimait vraiment, hé bien c'est moi, avoue-t-elle.

- Heu ça je le savais, je lâche naturellement.

- HEIN ?! S'écrient en cœur les filles.

- Ben je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps, tu sais.

- Ah heu,... si tu veux.

- Continue, s'il te plait.

- Où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Donc, le jour où on est allé jouer dans la forêt, où j'ai été kidnappée, et bien il faut que je t'explique qui je suis en réalité, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. En réalité ma mère avait travaillé avec Nodoame quand elle était jeune. Il savait que pour la faire chanter et obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait, m'enlever était la meilleure solution. Du coup, il a fait ce qu'il avait prévu et ça a marché. Moi aussi à mon tour j'ai été embauché dans ses combines malsaines. Je suppose que c'est grâce à son réseau que tu as trouvé des réponses à tes questions non ?

- Oui. Je voulais absolument te retrouver Rin-chan. Au collège, lors de ma troisième année, j'ai commencé à chercher dans des bars, des endroits peu fréquentables. Puis un jour où un informateur m'avait indiqué le Lily's bar. J'y suis entré et Lily à tout de suite su ce que je voulais. À l'époque elle avait seulement 23 ans. Mon potentiel à séduire, c'est elle qui l'a décelé, et tout ce que je sais pour plaire aux hommes et aux femmes c'est elle qui me l'a enseigné. Et Piko aussi, était dans le coup. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Nodoame, il était l'une des connaissances de Lily et l'un de ses clients les plus fidèles. Toujours il voulait le meilleur, et surtout les plus jeunes, et j'avais entendu tellement de rumeurs à son sujet qu'indirectement il m'effrayait un peu, et lorsqu'il a demandé à m'avoir pour une soirée, j'ai flippé à mort et j'ai failli défiler. Lily m'avait protégé jusqu'ici mais je n'aurai pas pu y échapper indéfiniment. Mais j'ai quand même accepté. Et il m'a... comment expliquer ça sans vous choquer ni vous dégoûter de ma personne... Ah c'est compliqué... je soupire.

- Il t'a pris de force c'est ça ? Demande candidement la blondinette.

- Heu, je lui réponds, choqué finalement moi-même, si tu veux tout résumer, c'est ainsi que ça c'est passé... Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu crois que rien ne passe inaperçu, avec un tel type ? Tu sais il paraît même qu'il ferait partie des yakuza, donc impossible de rater une de ses galipettes un peu dissimulée.

- Heu je dois me sentir comment là ?

- Gêné, me souffla Miku d'un air complice.

Ça m'embête d'être aussi proche d'elle alors que je suis censé ne plus pouvoir me la voir en peinture.

- Merci Miku, donc je reprends. J'avais déjà fais ça mais qu'avec des femmes, parce qu'être host..

- Parce qu'en plus t'étais host ? Me coupa ma future-ex copine.

- Oui mais c'est la période de ma vie dont je suis pas le plus fier tu sais ?

Rin lui intime de se taire :

- Ah je comprends. Continue s'il te plait.

- Bien, j'étais devenu un host en entrant chez Lily et du coup j'avais été formé par quelqu'un d'expérimenté si tu vois ce que je veux dire... je raconte, un peu embêté.

- Et t'as couché avec Lily ? Me questionne Miku sans gêne. C'était ta première fois ?

- Ben pour une fille comme toi qui me fais des « Len, pas-dans-la-salle-à-manger » t'es bien curieuse... je constate consterné.

- Je t'avais pas demandé d'être un peu plus diplomate ? la sermonne la blondinette.

- Oui j'ai déjà couché avec Lily mais pas pour ma première fois, je lui répond. La première fois c'était avec une fille de 18 ans, et j'en avais 14 ans. En plus elle était au lycée voisin du notre, mais après m'avoir rencontré elle m'a laissé tomber. Je me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

- Mais c'est passé non ? T'as plus à t'en faire, tente de me réconforter Miku.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop... fade... C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'apporte de l'épice à ma façon de faire...

Musique d'ambiance : Rolling Girl, Hatsune Miku.

- Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que ma performance auprès de Nodoame m'avait rendu un peu célèbre, mais pas de la bonne façon. J'ai commencé à me planquer à ne plus me rendre quotidiennement chez Lily et à finir cloîtré chez moi avec Piko pour seul réconfort. On me cherchait, enfin Nodoame me cherchait car il m'aimait bien. Le pire a été quand il apprit qui étaient mes parents. À partir de ce moment il ne m'a plus lâché. Je n'ai plus eu droit à la moindre seconde de sécurité et d'intimité. Mais quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait je dors plus j'en fais des cauchemars. Il m'effraye et je pleure des fois.

Je m'arrête alors et sens ma gorge se serrer. Je vois que ma vision devient trouble et je n'ai même pas besoin de deviner ce qui se passe. Pour la première fois de ma vie, du moins que je puisse me souvenir, je pleure devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Et pourtant, l'eau qui coule de mes yeux, qui coule jusqu'à mon menton, ma voie qui flanche, mes sanglots hoquetant pitoyables. Je peux même pas me retenir. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et je ne pense plus à rien. Mais une voix s'élève dans le petit réduit et vient jusqu'à mes oreilles. C'est une si jolie chanson. Celle que fredonnait souvent Miku lorsqu'on était au lycée. Maintenant elle me revient. Si jolie... Parce qu'elle me fait rouler, encore et encore vers le bas, et qu'enfin on me tend la main. J'ai tellement d'orgueil que j'en ai affecté les autres, en voulant toujours et encore m'enfermer dans cette solitude...

- Len-kun, tu vas bien ? Dit Rin, un air inquiété sur le visage. Tu es tout pâle...

- Non tout va.. va bien... C 'est juste que des souvenirs pas très agréables me reviennent en mémoires... Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée...

- C'est rien je ne t'en veux pas... Et puis c'est quelque chose de naturel que de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui nous sont chers, tu sais ?

Je réalise alors que je compte pour elle. Ça me fait mal au cœur mais j'ose admettre moi aussi qu'elle compte pour moi. J'aimerai arrêter de respirer maintenant, rien pour savoir ce que ça fait de mourir en paix. J'ai beau parler, me la jouer je suis pitoyable. J'ai même la tête qui me gratte, j'ai beau la frotter rien ne me soulage. Et là tout de suite j'arrête de respirer. Maintenant.

- Miku ?

- Oui Len-kun ?

- Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kaitô-san ?

Elle détourne un instant le regard, pousse un soupir et revient à moi.

- Je savais que t'allais me demander ça.

Miku-san inspire un grand coup et commence à parler :

- Tu sais que Kaito-niichan est mon ami d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu dois te douter que je connais son entourage ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Kaitô ressemble à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- …..

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette éventualité, jamais évoquée !

- Bordel, je ne m'en étais même douté ! Kaito-san ressemble bel et bien à Nodoame. Il sont pareils. Ils sont proches.

- Ils sont frères. Nodoame-san est même souvent appelé Black coat Kaitô.

Rin hoche la tête.

- Je ne peux rien refuser à mon Kaito-niichan et lorsqu'il m'a proposé de l'aider, je n'ai pu qu'accepter. Il m'a demandé de te fréquenter, savoir ce que tu aimais. Pour ensuite te retrouver, et te mettre en confiance.

- Donc à la place d'aller à la chasse, c'était moi la proie... Je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu... bon sang, je rage. En même temps vu comme t'es roulée, normal que ce soit à toi que Kaitô ait confié le sale boulot, je déclare sans délicatesse.

- Salaud ! Crie-t-elle. Bref il m'a demandé où est-ce que tu allais souvent, pour pouvoir te chopper et faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Le seul problème c'est que pour te séparer de Luka, j'ai eu un peu de mal.

- Saleté...

- Ensuite il ne fallait plus qu'il ne débarque ici, mais il y a eu un autre bug : j'ai refusé pour la soirée j'ai dis que j'en avais marre de te faire du mal pour rien, que c'était dégueulasse de ma part en tant qu'amie. Donc moi au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu assez. Et j'ai laissé tombé. Je suppose que c'est aussi pour moi qu'ils sont venus. J'en sais plus que je ne le devrais, finit-elle, la mine déconfite.

- Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as embrassé Kaitô-san.

- Ah ça ! C'est ma manière de le remercier, dit Miku.

- Tu remercie les gens comme ça, toi ? Lui demanda Rin-chan.

- Quand ces personnes me sont fiancés depuis l'enfance, oui. Pour la petite histoire les Hatsune et la famille de Kaito-niichan sont très proches. Lorsque je suis née, il a été décidé que pour la plus jeune un mariage arrangé serait la bonne solution.

- Ah... Je ne savais pas.

- Maintenant tu sais.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une émission de télé-réalité où les participants dévoilent leur vie privée au public qui s'esclaffe devant ces révélations. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de public. Au moment où je vais enfin en placer une, la porte commence à bouger. Rin-chan et Miku-san se serrent les mains et écarquillent les yeux. Moi je me lève, leur fais signe d'approcher pour que dès la porte s'ouvre, nous puissions nous enfuir. Elles hochent la tête et s'accroupissent à côté de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre et nous sortons aussi vite que nous le pouvons.

L'homme qui a ouvert la porte n'est autre que Nodoame. Il me sourit, un sourire mauvais. Je cours dans le couloir avec dans mes mains, celles de la blondinette et de ma future-ex petite amie. J'arrive à l'entrée et ouvre la grande porte en la poussant. Les filles ont du mal à me suivre. Je lâche alors les mains des filles et cours vers une moto, dont l'occupant a laissé négligemment ses clefs au contact, Kami-sama a du m'entendre, pour une fois que j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin au bon moment. Rin me suit et se met à l'arrière. Je vois Nodoame nous suit et il se précipite vers sa moto.

- Tu sais comment conduire ce truc ?! Hurle-t-elle.

- Non mais ça pas être aussi dur qu'un kart ! Je lui répond avant de capter qu'elle est déjà installée : mais descends de là ça pourrait être dangereux !

- M'en fous...Tu me rassures tiens, Len-kun.

Je mets le contact et démarre. Finalement le truc c'est de rester en équilibre sur un vélo. Je fonce dans l'avenue principale et la course-poursuite commence. Je n'aime pas trop ce terme mais à ce moment là c'est ce qu'il y a de plus approprié. Oui quand quelqu'un comme moi se fait poursuivre dans toute une ville par un vilain méchant très beau c'est une course-poursuite.

- LEEEEN ! À droite bon sang ! crie-t-elle. NON ! À DROITE PAS À GAUCHE BORDEEEEL !

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUUUUX !

Et hop, encore un feu grillé, et voilà une mémé que j'ai failli renverser, un petit chien qui ne regarde pas à droite et à gauche avant de traverser. Et encore une avenue de prise, des voitures qui klaxonnent ne se rendant pas compte de la merde dans la laquelle nous sommes.

Nodoame me suit encore. Je décide de prendre une petite ruelle où on deux voitures n'ont même pas la place de circuler. Il me pourchasse encore. J'accélère encore et je fonce dans le tas. Rin n'arrête pas de hurler quelque chose et de me pincer au niveau des côtes. Au bout de cinq mètre je lui demande :

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?

- LEEEEEN ! LA RUE EST SANS ISSUE !

- BORDEL T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT ?!

- SAUTE DE CETTE SALETÉ D'ENGIN AVANT QU'IL N'EXPLOSE BON SANG !

Je suis son conseil. Je prends Rin-chan contre moi et saute en roulant sur le bitume, la main droite contre son crâne, la gauche serrée autour de sa taille.

- Len-kun il faut qu'on se barre, vite !

La moto s'écrase contre le mur d'un immeuble mais n'explose pas. Par contre je ne dirai pas la même chose du côté de Nodoame-san. Il s'écrase légèrement comme une mouche à merde contre le sol, et le temps que Rin et moi nous sortions de la ruelle pour nous mettre à l'abri pendant que j'entends un gros « BOUM ! » plus que satisfaisant. Je lui sourit difficilement pendant qu'elle pleure, collée contre moi.

Musique d'ambiance : Nico Touches The Wall, Driver...

- C'est fini, c'est fini, je te dis, il n'y a rien à craindre...

- Tu... Tu es.. Sûr ? Elle hoquète, articulant avec difficulté.

- Oui, je te le promets, je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit, tu comprends..

- Oui... Je... je com... prends... je comprends...

- Tout va bien, je le sais. Un poids qui s'ôte de mon estomac.

Une plume dans mon cœur, puis plus rien.

Trois mois plus tard sur un bateau en partance du Japon, sur le pont.

'Faut que je me décide, cette petite blonde à su me montrer qu'elle était parfaitement épicée, et qu'elle possédait une saveur exquise. Une saveur, sucrée, salée, parfois amer, restant acide lors des moments de panique. Mais elle est délicieuse, le parfait mélange que je recherche depuis tellement longtemps.

- Tu es là ? Me demande-t-elle

- Oui... Je pensais à ce qui s'était passé...

- Et où est Miki, ne me dis pas qu'elle encore au buffet ? Soupire Rin.

- Hé oui, mais n'imagine pas que c'est de ma faute, elle y est allée toute seule. M'enfin, je soupire, en baissant les yeux vers elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens très triste. Rejoindre papa, ça me fait penser que tu es là. Et... Que tout ce qui s'est produit en deux mois est réel. Ça fait plein de chose dont on doit se souvenir. Pas tous agréables, ces souvenirs.

- Tu ose insinuer que je te file le cafard ?! S'emporte mon amie.

- Non, pas du tout, mais être à tes côtés me rappelle que tu étais aussi près et que je ne t'ai même pas aperçue. Rin, je dit en me retournant, que dirais-tu si je te disais que je t'aime énormément, plus que ma propre vie ?

Elle se retourna, toujours contre la rambarde, mais le visage et ses yeux en face de moi. Toujours aussi purs, je n'ai pourtant aucune envie de les souiller.

- Je te répondrais que tu es l'ami le plus précieux que j'ai jamais eu et que tu es extrêmement beau, maintenant si c'est réel, je te dis que, oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle sourit et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

- C'est grand l'Angleterre, j'angoisse un peu... Même si Miki est avec moi, je flippe.

- Oh tu sais pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je suis là moi aussi, je rétorque.

- Je t'adore Leeeen-kun ! hurle-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

Elle est moi partons pour l'Angleterre accompagné de Miki, la fille d'un grand entrepreneur qui souhaite faire fusionner son entreprise avec celle de mon père.

Nodoame est mort à cause de l'explosion de sa bécane, grand brûlé, il était comme un poulet à KFC, et j'ai ris en sachant que Kaito-san avait dit que « ça en fait un de moins » en croisant les bras.

Ça, je le sais de Miku qui m'a appelée il y a deux jours, car elle était là-bas lors de la cérémonie de l'enterrement, et selon ses dires, le vêtement cérémonial qu'elle portait était très beau.

Mais par contre personne ne pleurait.

C'est comme ça, on ne pleure pas, a-t-elle dit. En même temps on ne pleure que pour ceux qu'on aime, m'a-t-elle répondu. Je voyais bien ce dont elle parlait.

Le vent de juin sur l'océan indien, me fouette violemment le visage et Rin enfouie dans mes bras, ouvre les siens à Miki pour qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier, même si elle a encore des miettes de biscuit sur le coin des lèvres.

Piko m'attend déjà en Grande-Bretagne, et sa sœur aussi. Haku après avoir fait carrière dans la chanson et son agent lui a promit qu'ils emmèneraient son frère. Kaitô reste au pays avec Miku et Meiko pour reprendre les affaires de son frère en transformant sa boite en usine à glace nommée d'office Ice.

Moi je suis là, je ne suis plus tout seul. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Épicé.

SPICE.

Soit tu reste à terre et deviens ce pantin du destin que tu as toujours haï, soit tu te relève face à la mort et à la vie qui te contemplent, à tour de rôle. Tu te relèves, soit celui que tu dois être, maintenant.

Tu dois être épicé, sucré si on t'aime comme une pâtisserie, salé si tu sais que tu dois faire couler des larmes, amer si on ne t'aime pas, acide quand on ne veut pas que sois là.

Reste épicé, et goûte à la saveur de l'amour.

FIN.

Si je devais dire quelque chose, c'est je suis heureuse. Je l'ai conclu un peu hâtivement négligeant bien des détails, et la relecture franchement j'en ai ma claque. Je me suis plu à écrire ce Len que personne n'aimait. Cette personne perdue, dans ces sentiments, dans son propre cœur, dans le monde qui l'entoure. Mais il s'est retrouvé, grâce à Rin. Dans la chanson, à la fin c'est elle qui mène le jeu malgré tout. Elle le mène encore. J'ai aimé, pleuré, crié, hurlé, murmuré, pendant que j'écrivais cette fiction. Ce fut la première. La dernière aussi à chier, même si j'en suis fière, ce serait un peu comme la première étagère Ikéa que j'aurai réussi à monter. Elle est pas bien jolie mais ça s'améliore avec le temps.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pu lire cette fiction. Et par-dessus tout mes amies que j'aime par-dessus tout, je les aime énormément. MERCI à vous les filles, et à eux et celles qui postent des commentaires, des rewiews.

Soyez ce que vous êtes, ne vous cachez pas derrière votre amertume et votre acidité, soyez SPICE.


End file.
